Possessed
by starry night blue
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Kenshin is happily married to Kaoru and they have Kenji. But things take a definite turn downwards when the loving husband and caring father becomes possessed with the spirit of Battousai...
1. The Sword

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…damn!**

**Hello, people! I'm finally back with a new story! Yes, I know I wanted to take a break before returning to my keyboard and my stories, but they just kept calling to me and I couldn't resist! Ehm…anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**Chapter 1: THE SWORD**

_The night was still and quiet, and wasn't the least bit interrupted by the small figure who crept along the yard which wasn't his. A yard which belonged to a man named Battousai._

_Most people would stay out of the man's way, and they wouldn't even have first thoughts about trespassing his yard. Battousai was known for what he did to people he hated, to people who angered him…and to all people in general. He and the sword he carried along with him wherever he went were an element of fear; everybody was afraid of them. But the small figure of Enishi Yukishiro didn't bother about all of this and continued up the yard. _

_He reached to one of the paper doors and pulled open soundlessly. Inside, on a futon mattress, laid the man called Battousai. The boy glared at him, and a knot tightened in his chest. It wasn't a knot of fear; it was a knot of anger…of hatred…_

_And propped up against the wall next to Battousai, next to a few bottles of Sake, was his sword; the sword Enishi hated just as much as he hated its owner, the sword which took his sister's life. Tomoe…_

_Enishi gritted his teeth and made his way towards the sword. He gripped its hilt tightly with one hand and gripped the sheath with the other. He pulled the sheath off, and the sword gleamed brightly in the moonlight. The sword which had taken so many lives before…it was going to take one more life…just one…and then its killing spree was going to end._

_He took a look around at Battousai, who was still sleeping soundly, unaware of what was happening or what was going to happen. He stood over him, sword held tightly in his hands._

_Then he started chanting under his breath._

_'Oh, great spirits of Japan, I pray you to heed my call…' he murmured. Battousai stirred in his sleep, and Enishi winced. '…cast your powers upon this vile mortal being, and house his soul within his own weapon.' _

_Eyes flashing with anger and thirst for revenge, Enishi raised the sword high above Battousai, and he plunged the sword into his chest. _

_With a horrible scream, Battousai woke up. Enishi struggled to keep Battousai down against his futon mattress, as the later tried to sit up against the sword which was stuck firmly in his chest. Crimson blood flowed from the wound and stained his white gi. _

_Enishi's voice rose. 'With the blood of this mortal, his spirit shall be torn from his body and trapped within his sword!' he shouted._

_'Enishi, you little bastard!' Battousai screamed, trying to push the kid off of him. But with each move, the sword's blade sank deeper into his chest. Grunting in pain, he grabbed the blade with both of his hands. Ignoring the cuts the blade was causing his hands, he started to pull it outwards._

_'No!' Enishi yelled. 'You'll pay! I'll make you pay for killing Tomoe!'_

_With an increased amount of strength, Enishi pushed the sword deeper into Battousai's chest. Battousai let out a strangled yell of pain, as the sword sliced against his hands and in through his chest. _

_'Oh, great spirits of Japan! I beg you to regard my plea, and encase the soul of this man within his sword!' Enishi screamed. 'Accept the blood which was given to you and trap him!'_

_Then, there was a blinding flash of light, and the sword particularly shook in Enishi's hands. Enishi gasped as he struggled to keep hold on it. Below him, Battousai screamed as his soul was torn from his body. _

_And then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. The sword stopped shaking and Battousai stopped screaming and the bright light faded. Gasping for breath, Enishi stared down at the limp form of Battousai, his wide, horrified eyes, his mouth which hung open in a kind of silent scream, the big gash in the center of his chest which had stopped bleeding all of a sudden; Enishi was quite sure that not a single drop of blood was left in his body._

_With some effort, he pulled out the sword. Feverish with excitement, he held the sword in his two hands, staring at it with an expression of triumph mixed with hatred. _

_The legend of Battousai had finally ended; Enishi had made sure of that. He knew that somewhere in this bloody sword he was holding, Battousai was situated, and was doomed to live in the torment of seeing himself murdered over and over again, by every person he had gone and murdered before. It was the curse Enishi had worked so hard to find in order to avenge his sister's death, and now he had done it. He was sure that Tomoe was feeling quite proud of him at the moment. _

_Battousai would never escape from his sword, unless…well, Enishi preferred to stay on the bright side._

_He threw the sword aside and slumped down on the floor next to Battousai's corpse. His mission was finally over._

_-_

'Wow! Look at that sword! It's huge!'

Kaoru Himura felt her son's hand slipping from between her fingers as the toddler rushed forward towards a huge sword which was hung on a wall across the room from them.

'No! Kenji! Come back!' she groaned.

Her husband, Kenshin Himura, squeezed her shoulder gently. 'Don't worry about him, Kaoru, there's nowhere he can go out of our site,' he soothed her.

'That's not what I'm worried about,' Kaoru said impatiently. 'I mean, look at this place! It's filled with weapons!'

Kaoru glanced around the spacious room as she spoke to Kenshin. He had gone and taken them to the museum today, in order to have a look at the Japanese exhibition it was holding. "_A_ _chance to introduce our son to his country's history_," he had told her. Kaoru didn't think it was such a bad idea back then; in fact, she thought it was quite good until Kenshin had dragged them into the weapons' room. Now, she had to keep a close watch on Kenji for fear of him running and grabbing one of those weapons.

'Relax, Kaoru,' Kenshin said, smiling at her. 'I mean…you don't think Kenji will actually take down one of these swords and start killing people with them, do you? I don't even think he'll be able to carry one!'

'Okay, Kenshin, point taken,' she muttered, scowling a bit. 'But let's just keep an eye on him just the same, okay?'

Kenshin nodded, and Kaoru grabbed his hand and hurried him towards Kenji, who was standing, gazing open-mouthed, at the huge sword which was hung on the wall before him. Kaoru thought the sword looked odd; Japanese swords were usually thin and long, but this one was large and crudely shaped.

Kenji turned around and looked eagerly at his father. 'Dad, what's this sword called?' he asked, sounding excited.

'Glad you asked, Kenji,' Kenshin said, grinning. 'Because this sword is called a _Ken_.'

Kenji's eyes were as wide as tea-saucers. '_Ken_?' he repeated, sounding awed. 'That's…that's the shortcut to our names! If we add a _ji _or a _shin _to it, we'll form our names!'

'Yes, that's right, Kenji,' his father said, ruffling his hair.

Kenji looked at his mother, a slight frown clouding his features. 'Mom doesn't have a _Ken _in her name,' he said, matter-of-factly.

'No, she doesn't, does she?' Kenshin said, smiling. Kaoru just sighed and shook her head. 'But mommy has a very pretty name of her own, that she does.' Kaoru smiled fondly at him. Kenshin, then, grabbed Kenji's hand and led him over to the next sword, which was thin and long; traditional Japanese. 'How do you like this one, Kenji?'

Kenji frowned. 'It doesn't look strong,' he murmured.

'Ah, but it _is _strong, Kenji,' Kenshin replied. 'In fact, it's so strong; you see, it used to belong to one of the greatest swordsmen in Japan.'

'Swordsmen?' Kenji repeated blankly.

'He means the people who fight with swords, honey,' Kaoru offered, smiling at him.

'Oh,' Kenji said, comprehension dawning upon his face. 'What was the name of this swords_men_, daddy?'

Kenshin smiled again. 'His name was _Battousai_, Kenji,' he answered.

'Battu…what?' he said, confused.

Kaoru, on the other hand, recognized the name, having lived in Japan half her life. Her father, a practiced kendo-master, knew all about the samurais and swordsmen and fighters of old. He always used to tell her about them while she and he practiced in their small dojo. And he used to tell her about Battousai a lot…when she was a kid, he used to threaten him with her; telling her that if she didn't finish her kendo practice, Battousai would come and punish her. She used to believe him then…in fact, she had believed him until she was eleven. In the end, her father thought it was kind enough to tell her that Battousai had been dead a long time ago.

'Battousai,' Kenshin told him. 'This man was so strong…everybody used to be afraid of him, no one ever tried to make him angry because he was so powerful.'

'Kenshin,' Kaoru said, frowning at her husband. The name of Battousai on its own unnerved _her,_ so how about a little boy, her son? She put her hands protectively on Kenji's shoulders. 'Do you really think you should be telling Kenji such stuff?'

'What? Oh, no,' he said, sounding sheepish. 'I'm sorry, Kaoru, I got carried off a bit…it's just that I've always been fascinated with Battousai…ever since I was a kid, I was younger than Kenji too.'

'Well, Kenji doesn't have to share that same fascination,' Kaoru said firmly.

'Yes, yes, of course not,' Kenshin agreed. He turned around to look at the sword. 'I didn't mean any harm.'

Kaoru sighed, exasperated. 'I know you didn't, Kenshin, so, can we go now?' she demanded. She knew she was being rude, but she was feeling really edgy around all these weapons; she simply wanted to go home.

'Yes, we can,' Kenshin said, absent-mindedly.

Kaoru watched him silently as he reached out to touch the cool metal of the blade with the tips of his fingers. Kaoru sighed again; if she didn't know her husband better, she would've said he was obsessed with this Battousai guy. 'Kenshin!' she said sharply.

Kenshin touched the blade. His fingers found its edge and he immediately drew his hand back with a sudden cry of, 'Ouch!'. A small blob of blood shined on his index finger.

Kaoru let go of Kenji's shoulders and hurried forward towards him. 'Oh, Kenshin, did you cut yourself?' she said, anxiously. 'You just had to touch the sword, didn't you? Honestly! You should keep your curiosity under a leash!'

She reached out to touch his arm, but he whirled around so suddenly and took an immediate step away from her. 'Don't touch me!' he snapped.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she recoiled from him. 'Kenshin, what…?' she whispered, shocked. Behind her, Kenji was starting to cry, mumbling something which sounded like, "Daddy shouted at Mommy!"

Kenshin gazed at her for a brief second. To Kaoru, it seemed as if he was trying to register who she was. Then, before she could react, he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and then he buried his face in her shoulder.

'Oh, Kaoru, I'm so sorry,' he murmured, breathing into her hair. 'I didn't mean to shout at you like that, I swear…you just took me by surprise, that's all…I'm really sorry.'

Kaoru pulled her head back and gazed, dumbfounded, at him. Kenshin had never before snapped at her in his life, whether or not she had taken him by surprise. So why did he snap at her when she was only trying to help?

'I'm really sorry,' he repeated softly, and she, mouth too dry to speak, only nodded. Kenshin looked behind her and held his arm out for Kenji. 'Kenji, come here, son, don't cry…everything's fine now.' Kenji dried his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, and ran forward to his father. Kenshin wrapped his arm around him. 'I'm really sorry, you guys,' he said earnestly. 'This won't happen again, I promise.'

-

_I'm free!_

_A hundred and twenty years I've spent locked in that sword, and now, I'm finally free!_

_It took me a moment to register what had happened. First thing, I was being killed by that bastard, Akira Kiyosato, the one who gave me my first scar, and the next moment, I was being touched by this beautiful, sapphire-eyed woman, who was ever so obscenely dressed. And then, I understood everything._

_The curse, which was only to be broken if some one were to cut himself on the edge of my blade and draw blood, was finally broken. The little bastard, Enishi made sure the curse wasn't broken before by burying my sword. He buried me along with my sword, and ever since then, I've had to stand defenseless and helpless as I was killed over and over again by all the people I've once killed. I hated every single moment of it. Enishi made sure I suffer for killing his sister._

_I committed lots of murders on purpose before, and I wasn't punished for any of them. And the only murder I never even intended to commit, I was given a punishment for it, so horrible it can't be put into words. _

_But now, I'm finally free. None of the government's men were able to stop me when I was alive, and Enishi's curse certainly won't stop me while I'm dead._

_Raking through my host's memory, I found his name was Kenshin Himura. He was a husband and a father. The woman who had touched me, Kaoru, was his wife…and the brat who was crying, Kenji, was his son. I can feel Kenshin struggling in the back of my mind, trying to figure out what's going on, trying to break free of whatever was holding him, but he won't. Not when I'm finally free, he won't. _

_I think I'll live in his character for the time being. I'll be normal. This way I'll get introduced to the world before me now, and then, after that, I'll walk away. I think I'll keep the woman for now; it'll be a fun experience, and she's so damn beautiful. But the little brat will eventually have to go. I hate children. _

_And Kenshin? I'm afraid he'll have to remain trapped in his own body…same way I was trapped in my own sword… _

-

Kenshin felt trapped.

He was still in his own body, but he was also trapped inside it. He was talking to Kaoru, but those weren't his words. He was looking at her, but those weren't his eyes. He was holding her, but those weren't his arms. He was kissing her, but those weren't his lips. He couldn't feel any of the things he was doing.

He felt as if he were in a dark and empty vortex. He was suspended in nowhere. He was alone. But yet, he could feel the presence of someone around him. Someone powerful. And it felt as if that powerful someone was controlling him.

'Who are you?' he shouted at no one in particular. Nobody answered him. Kenshin felt agitated. 'Who's there? Answer me!'

There was a soft laugh. Something like a cackle. It surrounded him, passed through him and below him and above him. Kenshin shuddered. The laugh was so cold it chilled him to the bones…literally.

'Who are you?' Kenshin demanded again.

'Does the name Battousai sound familiar to you?' a cold voice asked.

'_Battousai…_?' Kenshin whispered.

'You're going to get the honor of having me living in your body, how does that appeal to you?' the voice sneered.

Kenshin felt confused. Battousai? Living in his body? What the hell? Was he having some mass hallucination or something? Battousai was dead. And even if he were alive, how would he live in his own body? The thought of it was ridiculous.

'You don't believe me, do you?' the voice sneered. 'Fine. Live in denial. But I must tell you this, denial won't help you, because from now on, your body belongs to me…and so does your wife and your son…'

Kenshin didn't register any of the other words the voice was saying, but he did recognize the terms wife and son. 'You stay away from Kaoru and Kenji! You hear me?' he shouted angrily.

'That's not for you to decide,' the voice sneered. 'Anyway, why would I want to stay away from a pretty woman such as Kaoru? You surely jest!'

'Why, you…' Kenshin hissed.

'You can call me whatever names you like, the truth will remain that you are to stay trapped in your own body, because nothing you ever do will free you,' he said. 'I have come to stay.'

-

**A/N: There! I'm done with my first chapter! I think it was pretty neat, even though it was kinda short, but I promise longer chapters later on. Anyway, what do you think of my new story? Was it good? What do you think will happen now that Battousai has Kenshin's body? Will Kaoru find out? Ah…so many questions. Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and when Battousai said, "Obscenely dressed", he was talking about Kaoru's skirt and sleeveless shirt. Just wanted to clear that out.**

**_-ZEN._ **


	2. Intruding on the Himuras

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Tom and Jerry…nothing!**

**Hello, people! I'm back! Thank you all for the nice reviews, and I'm sorry I hadn't updated any sooner, but I've been really busy with school-work; senior year can be really tough, I can tell you that again! And I also turned seventeen this month! You don't expect me to sit and write on my birthday, do you?**

**Ehm, anyway, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2: Intruding on the Himuras**

'Kenshin! Come _on_! What are you waiting for?'

Battousai stood, staring down at the _thing _Kaoru had climbed into with Kenji. So far, he had seen lots of strange things as she led him out of the museum. Small balls which emitted light from the ceiling, strange boxes which rested on tables and had weird symbols and figures strewn all over them, small black boxes which hung from different parts in the ceiling…but this _thing _was strangest by far. He raked through his mind for the name of this object.

_A car; a vehicle for transporting people._ _So this was something they now used instead of horses and carriages…_

'Kenshin! What the hell is wrong with you?' Kaoru demanded. 'Get in the car! I still have to prepare dinner, you know!'

'Right,' Battousai said. He followed the instructions in his head and grabbed the handle on the door, and pulled it outwards. The door opened, and he climbed inside onto the black-leather seat, before closing the door after him. 'Let's go.'

'When are you picking up your car from the garage, anyway?' Kaoru asked, as she stuck her key in its place.

Battousai watched her closely. _My car? I have something like this? Garage? What's that? Should I be remembering a date?_

He went through the man's memory again. An advantage of living in Kenshin's body, was that Battousai was able to get introduced to everything new around him without any trouble. He just had to go through Kenshin's memory, and he'll get whatever he wanted. And now he wanted to know what a garage was, and what date he was supposed to remember.

He got his answers. 'I think I'll go get it tomorrow,' he told her.

'Oh, good,' she said, and then she added hastily, 'Don't get me wrong or anything, but I'm arriving late for my job by driving you to your work every morning.'

Battousai could only nod, because he really didn't get a word out of what she was saying. He was more interested in watching her than listening to her, anyway. She was really beautiful, with her black hair that fell behind her back, and her amazing blue eyes. This Kenshin must be one handsome man to get his hands on such a woman.

Battousai looked around. He needed a mirror. His eyes fell on one outside his door. He looked into it, and his eyes widened in shock. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like having a twin. The face in the mirror…Kenshin's face…was exactly the same as the face he had when he was still alive. The same red hair, the same nose, the same violet eyes…the only thing missing was the scar.

'Kenshin?' Battousai looked away from the mirror and at Kaoru, who was watching him closely. 'Are you okay?'

Battousai smiled reassuringly at her. 'Yes, I'm fine; don't worry about me, Kaoru,' he told her.

'Are you sure?' Kaoru asked, sounding doubtful. 'You look kinda pale…are you sick?'

'Sick? No, of course I'm not sick, I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all,' he replied.

'Whatever you say, Kenshin,' she said, finally giving up.

She finally revved the engine and pulled out of the parking space. Battousai was taken by surprise; the car was actually moving smoothly! Not at all like those carriages and wagons he used to ride in before. Kaoru pulled out onto the main road and started driving, and Battousai found that the car could move a lot faster than a horse, which greatly pleased him. Finally they invented something that could cope up with his speed.

Battousai sighed and looked back at the mirror. But…of all the people who'd come and cut themselves on his sword, a guy who looked exactly like him had to come. That was just too strange. For the first few moments, he actually thought he had become insane. And from what he gathered by going through Kenshin's mind, was that the later was fascinated with swords…and with him. Battousai was finding this a little too weird.

'Daddy?' Kenji tugged at the sleeve of his shirt; which was something else Battousai had found strange; he'd never worn something that had _buttons._ 'Can we have dinner outside today?'

Battousai frowned at him, not fully understanding what the kid wanted. He didn't have to bother and understand anyway, because Kaoru came to the rescue.

'No, Kenji, I already told you we're having dinner at home tonight,' she said firmly. 'You're not having dinners outside on the nights were I actually _cook_!'

Battousai automatically figured out that Kaoru wasn't such a good cook. But he decided to play along; Kaoru was obviously a person not to be crossed. 'Your mother's right, Kenji,' he told the boy. 'There's no need to go have dinner outside when she's cooking for us.'

Kenji stared at him like he'd gone nuts or something. 'But, dad…' he started to protest.

'No, buts, Kenji,' Battousai cut him off. 'We're having dinner at home and that's _that_.' He caught Kaoru looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 'What? Did I say something wrong?'

'No, I'm just surprised,' she told him.

'Surprised?' he repeated. 'Why?'

'Because you've never really said no to Kenji before,' Kaoru explained. 'He always manages to talk you into doing stuff from him; you're a real push-over.'

'Oh,' Battousai murmured.

'And I'm glad you actually _want_ to have dinner that I've cooked,' Kaoru said, smiling. 'You usually like to prepare meals yourself.'

'Well, I'd like you to cook for me today,' Battousai said. 'Would you do that for me?'

Kaoru beamed at him. 'My pleasure,' she agreed.

She continued to drive silently for the rest of the way, and this gave Battousai the opportunity to have a look outside the window. This new world was just too fascinating to him. There were extremely tall buildings, something he'd never seen before, as all he's been used to seeing in Japan were traditional Japanese houses and some mansions. Bright, colored lights blinked at him from each direction, and there was even a pole which had three lights; red and orange and green, although the later two were dimmer than the first, at which Kaoru stopped and watched intently, which slightly confused him.

There were a lot of other cars swarming the roads, and another thing was the women. There were more obscenely-dressed women walking up and down the street than any number he'd seen at any pub. But perhaps it was common for women to dress like this nowadays, which was, of course, totally okay with him.

'We're home,' Kaoru announced, as she pulled up before their apartment building.

Battousai stepped out of the car and craned his neck as he gazed up at the tall building, which was nearly covered whole with glass. He found it amazing that they actually lived in such a building.

He nearly jumped when Kaoru linked her arm through his and leaned against him. Kenji stood by her side, hand firmly gripping her skirt. 'Shall we go now? Or are you going to stand and stare at the building for the rest of the day?' she teased him.

Battousai did something the real Kenshin would do and smiled at her. 'No, let's go,' he replied, and they walked towards the building's double-doors.

Battousai was finding it a bit difficult to be in Kenshin's shoes. Yes; he and Kenshin did have the same face, but they had completely different personalities. This Kenshin was obviously a _really nice _guy, something Battousai wasn't. But he was trying his best; there was no need to blow his cover from the beginning, especially since he was planning to stick to this family for the mean time.

He allowed Kaoru to lead him up to a couple of iron doors, where Kenji jumped up and pressed a button beside it. To his alarm, the door slid open of its own accord; there was simply nobody on the other side. He stepped in with Kaoru and Kenji, raking his mind for the name of this _magical_ door. _Elevator._ The door closed after them, and Battousai got the feeling that they were absolutely trapped.

'Mommy, which button do I press? Which one?' Kenji asked, as he faced a board of numbered buttons on the wall.

Kaoru sighed. 'Kenji, you can't keep forgetting which floor we live on,' she said, reproachfully. 'Your daddy and I do not forget.'

Battousai disagreed silently, because at the moment, not only he couldn't remember which floor they lived on, but he couldn't also understand what Kaoru meant.

Kenji pouted. 'Can't you just tell me?' he whined.

Kaoru smiled at her son. 'It's the fifth floor, Kenji,' she said kindly.

'Thanks!' Kenji chirped, and Battousai watched him closely as he pressed a button with the number five on it.

What happened next was totally unexpected, as the Battousai felt the elevator taking them up. He was trying, and succeeding, in not gripping the walls for support. Kaoru and Kenji weren't, so it was obviously a completely normal thing…for _them_, but certainly not for him.

The elevator continued to rise for a few moments before it came to a halt. The door slid open on its own and they all filed out, with Battousai exceptionally glad to get out of that _weird iron box._ Kaoru led them over to a door and unlocked it with her key. She pushed it open and went inside, with Kenji at her heels. Battousai closely followed; curious to know what houses looked nowadays.

He was in for a shock. He had never seen anything so grand! The living room, for instance, was magnificent, with wide cream-colored seats that could seat four, and the glass table in the center, and the beautiful paintings which where hung on the wall, and the dark blue carpeting. And it was his!

He was about to go wandering into the other rooms of the house, when he caught Kenji walking up to a strange black box placed on a solitary table and pressed the button on it. It immediately came to life, and Battousai stared in shock as he saw the people moving about inside the box, talking and hugging each other.

'Kenji, sweetie, no more TV for the day, you already watched some before we went to the museum,' Kaoru said from behind Battousai. 'Shut it off, please.'

Battousai was trying his best not to stare incredulously at her. There were some strange people in a strange box in her living room, and she was treating it as a completely normal thing? What the hell was wrong with her? Instead, he searched his mind for the meaning of the word _TV_.

_An apparatus for receiving televised programs and radio transmissions_, which still didn't make any sense to him. But hey, if the brat found it normal, then he too should find it normal.

'Mommy, please! Just a bit!' Kenji pleaded.

Kaoru frowned at him for a moment. 'Okay, but you'll turn it off when I call you for dinner, okay?' she said.

'Okay,' Kenji agreed, and he flipped through the channels for a cartoon to watch. Battousai stared in wonder at the _Tom and Jerry_ episode which was playing; he had never seen such animals before in his life.

'Kenshin,' Kaoru now addressed him, and Battousai looked at her. 'Why don't you go and rest a bit? I'll call you when dinner's ready.'

Battousai nodded. 'Yeah, okay,' he said.

Kaoru smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 'Good night,' she said softly.

Battousai touched his cheek where she kissed him, before wandering off to the remaining doors in the apartment, trying to figure out which one was the bedroom. He found it on first try, and he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He took a look around.

A wide, comfortable looking bed was placed in the middle of the room, a big oak-wood cupboard was placed in one corner, and a wooden bureau was placed in front of the bed against the wall, and in front of which squatted a small chair.

Battousai plopped down on the bed, and that was when he saw the many picture frames laying on the bureau, and got up to examine them.

There was a picture of the whole family together, laughing happily. A picture of Kenji when he was a baby. A beautiful picture of Kaoru wearing an amazing white gown and another of Kenshin wearing a black suit, and there was another on where both them stood, in her dress and in his suit, with their arms around each other. And another of Kenshin sitting on a grass plane while Kaoru had her arms around his neck from behind him…

This was one happy family. Battousai felt a twinge of guilt for intruding on such a family, but he was also feeling envious…envious of the fact that Kenshin had such an amazing family when he, Battousai, never did. But that was going to end now. All this…this family…were his now.

Not Kenshin's.

-

'No…my family is not yours…it's not yours,' Kenshin said hoarsely.

Kenshin was finally understanding what was going on. When he touched that sword, somehow someway, Battousai's spirit flowed into his body, and now Battousai was controlling it. He was taking over his wife, and kid, and life…and Kenshin didn't like this one little bit.

'Oh, it _is_ mine,' came the harsh reply. 'You don't exist anymore, Ken, I only exist…you're gone.'

'What are you talking about?' Kenshin snapped. 'I'm not gone, I'm still here!'

'You foolish man, do you think you'll ever be regain control over your body?' Battousai sneered. 'Do you seriously think you might be able to defeat the great Battousai?'

'I will if I have to,' Kenshin hissed. 'Don't think I'm about to let you have what rightfully belongs to me that easily.'

Battousai laughed. 'You're really funny, my friend,' he said, sounding amused. 'I want you to continue cracking jokes like that, I'm started to get bored here…don't get me wrong on anything, your wife is beautiful but there's simply no spark in your life.'

'No spark?' Kenshin said, the curiosity getting the best of him.

'I just don't feel there's this great amount of passion between you and her,' Battousai drawled. 'But don't you worry; I'm going to start working on that.'

'You just keep your hands off my wife! Do you understand me?' Kenshin shouted.

'Your wife? I believe she's my wife now, considering you don't exist any more?' Battousai teased him. 'And there's nothing which will make her keep _her _hands of me, since she absolutely knows nothing of your non-existence…know what I mean?'

Much as he hated to admit it, Battousai's words were true. Kaoru didn't know about what was happening, and hence she won't do anything to fight it. Battousai, a complete stranger, will get to fool around his wife, and Kaoru won't even resist…and Kenshin couldn't think of anything to stop it.

'You bastard…' he hissed.

'Accepting defeat, huh?' Battousai said, snickering. 'Good for you…I always told the men I fought, why fight if you know you're losing in the end? They wouldn't listen…I'm glad you've got enough sense to listen.'

Kenshin didn't say anything. Battousai was going to be disappointed, because he, too, didn't have that much sense.

-

'Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!'

Battousai rolled over in his sleep, and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out the brat's voice, but his voice was far too loud to be blocked by a bag of feathers.

Kenji pulled at his arm. 'Daddy, c'mon! Mommy says dinner is ready and we should eat it before it gets too cold!' he said loudly. 'Daddy, wake _up_!'

Battousai tossed the pillow away and spun around on Kenji. He glared at him. 'What?' he snapped.

Kenji stopped pulling at his arm and backed away from him. 'Mommy is calling us to have din…' he said in a small voice.

'I heard you first time!' Battousai snapped at him. 'You don't have to keep repeating yourself! Have you got any idea how annoying you are?'

Once he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say, because Kenji's big eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the room, crying.

'Chikusho,' Battousai mumbled under his breath.

He didn't mean to lose his nerve with the boy, because he knew that would make Kaoru suspicious, but he couldn't help it. He hated kids. That brat Enishi made him despise any kid to ever tread the Earth, even if the kid was incredibly talented with weapons, he'd still hate him.

But he knew he had to resolve this problem quickly before things got out of his control. He swung his legs off the bed, and got up from the soft mattress. He hurriedly made his way out of the room and tried to find where the kid and his mother were. Their voices led him to the kitchen, where he found Kaoru kneeling on the ground before Kenji, soothing him and wiping his tears away.

She got up when she saw him, and Kenji hid behind her, peering out at Battousai from her side. '_Why_ did you yell at your son like that?' she demanded. 'I told him to go and wake you up…if you should be yelling at anybody then it should be me…c'mon, do you feel like yelling at me too?'

Battousai sighed. 'Baby, listen…' he said, quietly. _Baby? Where did that come from? _'I didn't mean to yell at the little tyke…he just woke me up when I was having a crappy nightmare, it's just his bad luck that he got the full blow of its crappiness.' Kaoru looked unconvinced. 'Kaoru, c'mon, do you really think I'd go and yell at Kenji like that?'

'Nah, guess not,' Kaoru agreed. She looked down at Kenji. 'Hear that, kiddo? You father didn't mean to yell at you like that.'

'Really?' Kenji said in a tiny voice.

Battousai bent down towards him. 'Of course not, Kenji,' he said gently. 'Daddy was just having a really bad dream, see?'

'Oh,' Kenji murmured. 'Is the dream gone now, then?'

Battousai forced a smile onto his face. 'Of course it is gone, Kenji,' he assured him. He stretched out a hand towards him. 'I'm sorry, okay?'

Kenji stepped out from behind his mother and hugged him. 'Okay!' he said brightly, and Battousai did his best to not roll his eyes.

'Alright, then,' Kaoru said, clapping her hands together. 'Now that _that's_ settled…let's eat!'

Battousai went and settled himself at the table to which Kaoru was gesturing. A dish of some indistinguishable sort lay in the middle of the table, and this one was the dish from which Kaoru filled their plates, and then she filled her own and sat watching the other two with anticipation.

Battousai looked bemusedly at Kenji, who was stabbing the food with his fork, as if determining whether it was alive or not. Then, he looked down at his plate at the funny brownish stuff lying on it. Almost cautiously, he picked up his spoon, frowned at it for a moment; seeing as he had never seen a fork before, and jabbed it, Kenji-style, in his food.

Then he stuck whatever clung to the fork in his mouth.

It was all he could do not to spit it out. The food was sour, salty, and somehow, chilly as well. His eyes watered as he swallowed it down.

'Well…?' Kaoru asked him from across the table. Kenji, too, sat watching him.

'Erm…it's really good, Kaoru, well done,' he said, straining to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

Kaoru's expression brightened. 'Really? You really think it's good?' she demanded, while Kenji stared at him, dumb-struck.

'Absolutely,' Battousai lied. It was proving really hard to be Kenshin, because on normal conditions, he would've picked up the plate and thrown it in her face.

Kaoru beamed at him, before she scooped up some of the food in her fork and placed it firmly in her mouth. Her expression fell quickly, and she swallowed with difficulty. 'Kenshin…um, are you _absolutely _sure it's good?' she asked.

Battousai smirked inwardly. 'But of course I do, Kaoru!' he said earnestly. 'Why? You don't think it's bad, do you?'

'What? No! Of course not!' Kaoru said defiantly.

'Good,' Battousai said pleasantly. 'So we're all agreed, then.'

He tucked in his meal, rather unwillingly, but all the while enjoying the perplexed expression which was filling Kaoru's face.

-

Battousai rolled over in bed and groped around for the soft tenderness which was Kaoru, but there was nothing but blankets and sheets. He frowned and opened his eyes, to find that Kaoru was nowhere around in the room.

He sat up in the bed, and scratched the back of his head. Where the hell did she go? How come she left his side in bed? A smile touched his lips as his mind went over last night's events. There was no denying it now; Kaoru was one beautiful woman. Nothing actually happened last night, but the touch of Kaoru's soft skin against him was enough to send any man soaring. She had slept in his arms last night. He had wrapped his arms around her, and slept with his face buried in her silky black hair.

Of course, the real Kenshin was stuck in the back of his mind, furiously trying to regain control over his body, but in vain. Battousai wasn't going to let him take control…not now.

He rubbed his eyes. 'Kaoru?' he called out.

Kaoru popped her head in through the door. 'Oh, good, you're finally awake!' she said, slightly breathlessly. 'Come on, I forgot to set the alarm clock last night, and we're already running late.'

'Late?' he repeated blankly. _Late for what, exactly?_

'Yeah, we're gonna be late for work,' she said impatiently. She walked forwards towards him and pulled away the blanket. 'Now hurry up! I still have to drop Kenji off at the nursery home!'

'But…' he started.

'Kenshin, it's eight o'clock! I only have thirty minutes to drop you and Kenji and get to work!' she said heatedly. 'You really do not want to be arguing with me!'

Battousai frowned. But he couldn't possibly go to work…not without his sword. And he left his sword at that museum place. He needed to get it back.

After all, he couldn't possibly do his job without his sword, right?

-

**A/N: There! Done! So, how was the second chapter? Was it good? Was it lame? Was it boring? I know Battousai was a bit OOC, but just imagine yourself in his position before you start being judgmental. Anyway, if you have any comments, I'll be ready to heat them, so don't hesitate to send your reviews!**

**And now, to individually thank my reviewers! (Although you mustn't count on me doing it every time)**

**Bleeding Plead: Thanks for the review! But, I swear, I never even heard a thing about Samurai Deeper Kyou! Must be coincidence, eh?**

**Galaxyangel: Well, you'll just have to read to find out, no? Thanks!**

**Royal blueKitsune: (smiles) Nah, I don't have a problem with Battousai. Actually, I really like him!**

**Vathara: I guess I answered both your questions in this chapter, didn't I? Please continue reading!**

**erica6060: Thanks for the review!**

**Valaroma: Hai! Thanks!**

**unicornfan: You want more? Don't worry, there's gonna be a LOT more coming!**

**Reignashii: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Sims are awsome: Thanks! Hope this chapter was equally good!**

**ayumi-dono: Thank you! I love putting details in my stories, I think it makes it look more realistic!**

**Tsubasa-chan02: Yeah, I know, Kenji's so cute, isn't he? Don't worry, I don't think Battousai will be harming him in any way; I'm not that evil!**

**wh00t: Thank you!**

**cherryblossomsx: Glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**almira: Er…I think you got a bit confused. I don't mean for Kenshin to be Battousai in this story. They're totally different people here…oh, well…**

**The Mystic Firefly: Thank you! Yeah, I agree with you on the part where Enishi stabbed Battousai; it was sad. And about Kenshin getting too psycho…well, I really haven't decided yet.**

**gabyhyatt: His other half of his life? No, he isn't, that's for sure. Thanks for the review!**

**Snow Lepord: Thank you! And I hope, after this chapter, you'll still be looking forward to more of this story!**

**tkdl: Thanks for your review.**

**Adelaide MacGregor: Thank you so much! Your reviews always leave me happy; they're just too encouraging…and I like that!**

**Theblackdemoness: Glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!**

**are-en1: Don't worry about a thing; Battousai _will _start getting possessive over Kaoru sooner or later…and so will Kenshin. That makes things interesting, no? (smiles mischievously)**

**Shintachi: Um…where I get my ideas from? To be honest, I really don't know! Most of the time, I just get them while I'm in the bathroom…don't ask! And we find that Kenshin _does_ look like Battousai! Tell me, was Battousai's reaction good or not?**

**kodoma kikilala: Thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was interesting!**

**skenshingumi: Really? You think this might be my best story so far? Hmm, maybe you're right…thanks, anyway!**

**chakitattyla2h8: Inuyasha? No, I've never written any Inuyasha story, I think you probably read my other RK story, Falling for Battousai, right? And your reviews are nice, don't worry about leaving long reviews, coz I love reading them as much as you like writing them! Thanks!**

**Kenshinlover: Aw, reviews such as this make me feel ecstatic! Thank you so much!**

**Deal-with-it: Thanks for understanding! And please continue sending those long reviews of yours, I really like 'em!**

**Hawk-EVB: Thank you! And now, I'd like you to continue with your story…please?**

**Aldailyn: Thanks! Oh, and by the way, hope your cold gets better!**

**Shimmering Tear: Hey, Lady One, my friend, thanks for the review! Now, for the other 27 reviews you owe me…you do know how to count, right?**

**aznmoonstargurl: Thanks for your review!**

**Blinded: Thanks for the review! Now, what I'd really like is for you to get your butt here as soon as possible!**

**Wait for my next chappie!**

_**-ZEN.**_


	3. Taking Over

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, a Mercedes… (sigh).**

**Hiya, people! I'm back! Thank you for the nice reviews! You've made me touch 61! Ehm, anyway, sorry it's been a long while since I last updated, but my computer's just only been fixed, and I had a hell lot of exams, so…**

**Ah, well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Taking Over**

'Goodbye, Kenji! Have fun!'

Battousai stared as Kaoru left Kenji alone in the doorway of the two-story building, and headed back to the car. She climbed inside behind the stirring wheel and gripped it with both hands. She smiled as she looked at him.

'Should I take you to the garage to get your car?' she asked him.

Battousai opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He couldn't care less about the little brat, but how could Kaoru, his own mother, leave him alone like that? Was she insane?

'You're just going to leave Kenji here?' he demanded, incredulously.

Kaoru stared at him for a moment, and then she burst out laughing. 'You know, Kenshin, I almost believed you were being serious!' she wheezed.

Battousai frowned at her. 'But I _was _being serious!' he replied, indignantly.

Kaoru continued to laugh. 'Kenshin, honey, this is the nurseryschool where Kenji goes, remember?' she said, playing along with him.

_Nursery school? _'Right,' he murmured.

'You can be really funny sometimes, Kenshin,' Kaoru said, shaking her head.

'Thank you…I guess,' he replied.

'So…to the garage then? I still have time,' she told him.

'Yeah, okay,' he agreed, since he was in no hurry to go to Kenshin's work; a job which involved something called a computer…and as far as he was concerned, he absolutely had no idea what that was.

-

_This is mine? My car?_

Battousai stared in awe at the black Mercedes before him. He didn't know anything about cars, but he knew that this sleek black one was a real beauty. Slowly, almost cautiously, he ran his hand on its shiny exterior, enjoying the feel of the cool metal beneath his skin…and it was all his.

'Kenshin, I know how attached you are to your car, but…' she said, and her voice trailed off as she glanced uneasily at the mechanic standing next to them.

'Oh, sorry,' he murmured, stepping back from the car. He looked at the guy. 'And it's fine now, you say? All problems fixed?'

'All problems,' the guy assured him. 'This baby's as good as new…and since you've paid in advance, I won't hold it back from you…go on.' He tossed him the keys, which to Battousai, looked nothing like a key; a black object with a green, a black and a red button on it.

Battousai caught the key. _Baby? Why the hell is he referring to the car as a baby? Wasn't that a human-related term? _'Thanks,' he murmured, looking oddly at man. He then turned towards the car, and raised the key. Intuition told him to press the green button and he did. The car honked loudly and the lights blinked. 'What the…?'

He almost jumped backwards, if it weren't for the fact that Kaoru was standing right behind him. 'Go on, get in,' she told him. 'I know you're anxious to see if it's working okay, you drove me crazy taking about it for the last two days!'

'Right,' he murmured. Clueless of what he was doing, he opened the door to the driver's seat and climbed inside. Remembering what Kaoru did, he reached forward to place the key in its place. He pressed the black button and a key sprang out. Feeling somewhat relieved, he turned the key around in its place, and the car's engine sprang to life. The car vibrated beneath him, and Battousai felt glad that he had accomplished to get the car started. 'Now, to figure out how to use it…' he murmured.

Kaoru poked her head in through the open window. 'It's working, then?' she asked him, and he nodded. 'Good. Well, then…I'll get going now or I'll be late for work.'

'What…?' he started.

But she cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips. 'Don't be late for lunch, okay?' she said softly, before stepping away from the car. 'Bye!'

Battousai watched her retreating back for a moment, before he finally scrambled out of the car. He couldn't help the words which escaped his lips. 'Wait! You're leaving?' he blurted out. The mechanic shot him a very weird look.

Kaoru turned around, and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'Um…yeah, I just told you that I have to go to work,' she said. She paused a bit. 'Kenshin, are you okay?'

Battousai felt himself go slightly red in the face. What was wrong with him? Had he become dependant on this _woman _now? 'Um, yeah…I'm fine,' he assured her. 'Sorry…you go ahead and go to your work.'

'Okay…' Kaoru murmured, still looking puzzled. 'I'll see you at lunch, then.'

Battousai watched her as she climbed behind the wheel of her car. She waved at him as she left. He watched her car go with a bit of a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach. Now, he sat at complete loss of what to do next. He had been used to having Kaoru by his side, although it was only one day, and without her, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't like to think that he'd become dependant on Kaoru so soon, but he did need her to help him around. He knew _zilch _about this place, and it was going to be tough adjusting without her around.

'Hey, mister, I don't mean to be pushy, but…' the mechanic said suddenly, and Battousai whirled around; he had forgotten all about the guy. '…are you planning to leave any time today?'

Battousai scowled at him. If he had his sword with him, he would've gutted the man right away…but he couldn't. One; he didn't have his sword and two; he didn't feel like this was an era where murder would be treated lightly, so he just gave his back to the man and turned to the car. He returned to his seat and placed his hands on the stirring wheel, and when he did, everything came to him. He felt like he knew how to drive this car, even though he had never driven any car before in his life. He pressed down on the pedal, revved the engine, and pulled out of the garage.

He grinned despite himself; he had actually managed to get this thing to move! He pulled out onto the road and started driving the car, and found that he _really _was good at driving the car. He wasn't finding any difficulty in driving; every instruction, every move came to him from Kenshin's memory. He was in control of the car now, and it felt good to be in control…just like the old times. Just like when everybody used to fear him and he was in control.

He had no trouble getting to the marketing company where Kenshin worked. He only had to drive the car and it led him automatically to the company…that was another advantage of being on occupant on the mind as well as the body.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car smoothly. He stepped out of the car and looked up at the company building. It was more or less like their apartment building, except that it was shorter and wider. Battousai thought it was pretty neat. At least the guy had a definite working place…he, on the other hand, didn't use to know where he would be working the next day. But _marketing? _What was that? Somehow, he had the feeling it had nothing to do with swords.

-

'Good morning, Mr. Himura'

'Hello, Mr. Himura…nice day, isn't it?'

'Hey, Himura! Looking good today!'

Battousai could only nod. He was surprised to find that all the people here knew him. He was used to being famous, but he didn't expect Kenshin to be well-known; the guy seemed like such a normal, average person.

'Mr. Himura!'

Battousai stared at the woman who was rushing forward towards him, and now stood before him, a folder held tightly against her chest. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she peered at him from behind half-moon spectacles.

'Er…good morning,' he said, when she made no attempt to talk and just continued to look at him.

'Good morning, Mr. Himura!' she said loudly. Battousai almost jumped, and several on-lookers smirked and giggled. 'Mr. Thompson and Mr. Jennings already called, and Mr. Kinnawachi wants to meet you today. You have a meeting with Mr. MacClarkson who wants to discuss that new toothpaste commercial you had suggested, and…'

'Whoa, hold it!' he interrupted her. She frowned at him. 'Who are you?'

Wasn't it enough that he had to get into that _elevator _again to get to the floor where Kenshin worked, and now a _crazed _woman was talking to him with the speed of a mile per hour about meetings with people he had never heard of, and about some toothpaste? He didn't deserve all that!

The woman continued to frown. 'I'm sorry, where you cracking a joke?' she asked.

'I…' he started, but he was cut off by her laughter. He stared at her as she doubled over, laughing. 'Er…'

She straightened up, and as suddenly as she had started laughing, she stopped. 'Alright, sir…I'll play along,' she said, smiling. 'I'm Elizabeth Anderson, your secretary…at your service.'

'Oh,' he said. He raked his mind for the name. He found it. 'Well, Liz…I'll be in my office…and I'll take those files. If you need something important, come see me there.'

He took the files from her arms and hurried away to the door at the end of the corridor. The profile in his head told him: _Elizabeth Anderson, secretary, upon spotting her, immediately go in the other direction. Best avoid at all times…_and Battousai had a pretty good idea why.

He opened the door, went in and shut the door after him. Then, he had a pretty good look on what Kenshin's office looked like. It was really spacious. Greenery and paintings were scattered everywhere. The wall across from him was glass, and he could see the whole town beneath him, and before it was his desk and a couple of black leather couches. Simple and neat. He liked it. Kenshin seemed to be more and more like him by the hour.

But the question was; what was he supposed to be doing here?

He walked up to the desk and sat down on the chair before it. On the desk rested something which looked a lot like the _TV _Kenji had been watching the other day, except that this one was smaller, and there was this board which had a lot of buttons on it lying before it.

_A monitor and a keyboard…computer devices._

However, knowing their names didn't help, because he still didn't know what he was supposed to do with them. What was marketing, anyway?

_Advertising for products and items. _

Battousai didn't bother trying to understand what that meant, because it really seemed boring just by the sound of it, not at all like _his _job. He leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. He needed something exciting. It was no fun living like a normal, average civilian.

He turned around the chair so he'd face the window. He looked at the city before him, at the tall buildings and the people swarming the streets below him. He wondered what kind of entertainment this place held.

_I wonder…_

-

'Mr. Himura?'

Elizabeth frowned. _Where was he? _She had been knocking on the door since ages, and he wasn't answering her. Panicked, she wondered if something might have happened to her boss. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

'Mr. Himura!' she cried, and stopped.

The room was completely empty. Everything was in its place, but her boss was missing. She frowned. Had he already left? But how? She didn't see him leave! She couldn't have missed him…could she?

-

Battousai chuckled despite himself as he stirred his car through the streets. He wondered how that secretary of his would react when she realizes that he had already left the office. Well, she couldn't blame him. There was no way in hell he was going to sit at that office and do that boring marketing stuff Kenshin did. Two hours were definitely enough!

He could feel the later prowling angrily inside him, trying to get out…and that made him smile even more.

He looked out the window at all the shops which lined the sidewalk. Department stores. Clothes Boutiques. Electronics shops. Restaurants and bakeries. …pubs.

Now that was something _he_ recognized. Feeling gleeful, he quickly pulled up into the empty space which was right outside the pub. He didn't know how lucky he was to find an empty space in such a busy city.

He stepped out of the car, locked it and walked up to the pub, his hands deep inside his pockets. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. For a moment, he stood there by the door, wondering if he had really walked into a pub…because this looked nothing like the pubs they had back when he was still alive. It was only the smell of liquor that told him that yes; he was in the correct place.

He walked up to the bar, and pulled himself up on one of the stools before it. He drummed his fingers on the polished wooden service as he surveyed the place. He vaguely wondered about what kind of drinks this place offered? Did they have Sake?

'Hi,' Battousai looked up and saw a guy; probably the bartender, standing before him. 'And what should I get you today?'

'What do you have?' Battousai asked.

The bartender looked doubtfully at him for a moment. 'Ah, well, we have brandy, sherry, vermouth, schnapps, crème de menthe, champagne, of course…' he said, counting them off his fingers.

'Do you have something strong?' Battousai interrupted him. He decided to be more specific, since he didn't know any of the drinks the man was mentioning.

'There's Vodka,' the man suggested.

'Don't you have Sake?' Battousai asked.

'Oh, the rice wine, you mean?' the man asked. 'You actually like that stuff?'

'Comes from being Japanese, I suppose,' Battousai muttered.

The man stared at him. 'You? Japanese?' he demanded. 'No way! I mean, you've got red hair! You don't see many Japanese people like that!'

'You got a problem with it?' Battousai asked, his eyes narrowed. _What was wrong with this guy? He is starting to get on my nerves!_

'No, mate, I don't,' the bartender replied, raising his hands in a surrender gesture. 'Chill.'

_Chill? _'So…do you have it or not?' Battousai asked.

'Yeah, I do,' the bartender replied, nodding his head. 'One Sake bottle coming right up!'

While the bartender went to fetch him his drink, Battousai took the opportunity to have a look around. It certainly was nothing like the pubs they once had. The place was dimly lit, and tables and comfortable-looking chairs were scattered all over the place. There was also the sound of soft music playing in the background. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was really good; another reason why he'd never ever let Kenshin surface again. He wasn't just going to throw all this away.

'Hi,'

Battousai looked around and saw a pretty brunette sitting next to him. She was leaning across the table so as to let him get a good view of her plunging neck-line. And she obviously looked drunk. Battousai smirked; things just can't get better.

'Hi,' he replied.

'I couldn't help noticing you from my place…' she murmured. 'That red hair of yours…it makes you look so _hot_.'

'Why, thanks,' he replied.

She giggled. 'You're so polite…I like that,' she said softly.

'And you're beautiful, I like that, too,' he told her, his eyes glinting maliciously.

The girl smiled. 'Buy me a drink, why don't you?' she whispered.

'Sure,' he replied. 'What do you want?'

'I'll have what you're having,' she said.

'Sake?' Battousai questioned her.

'Er…what?' she said, confused.

'I'm having Sake,' he explained.

'Um…what's that?' she asked, sounding puzzled.

'It's Japanese rice wine,' he told her. 'It's really good.'

'Hmmm, really?' she said, unenthusiastically. 'Thanks, but I think I'll have a sherry.'

'Whatever you say,' he agreed.

He summoned the bartender, and ordered the sherry for the girl. The bartender slipped him the Sake before leaving. Battousai was about to reach for the bottle and the cup, when the girl leaned her whole body against him and reached for the bottle. She tilted her face up towards him.

'I wanna try it,' she purred.

'Be my guest,' he agreed. He took the bottle out of her hand and poured her some in the cup. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks,' she said, accepting the cup from him. She raised it to her lips. 'Cheers.'

She took a sip out of the cup and shuddered. Battousai smirked at her. 'Sake's to strong,' he told her. 'I don't think a pretty little thing like you can handle it.'

She pouted and frowned at him. 'Are you saying that I'm weak?' she demanded.

'Ah, no, I'm not,' he replied, smiling. 'I apologize if I offended you.'

The bartender returned with the glass of sherry. 'The total's 20 dollars, please,' he said, and smiled. 'And we don't accept Yens, so careful.'

Battousai scowled at him. Did he honestly think he was being amusing? However, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet, and pulled 20 dollars out of it and slammed them on the bar. He had gotten hold of this western money during the two hours he had spent in Kenshin's office.

'Hey, let's go sit over there,' the girl said, tugging at his shirt.

She was pointing at a table in a dark corner. Battousai smiled. The offer was really tempting, and this girl was obviously no angel. He slowly nodded. The girl grinned and slipped her hand into his. Battousai started to rise up from his stool when a face flashed before his eyes.

Kaoru's face.

His eyes widened and he sat back on the stool. The girl frowned and pulled impatiently at his hand. 'Come on, what's wrong?' she asked.

Battousai didn't know what was wrong. Was it the fact that Kaoru looked so horrified, so shocked? He felt like he was…_cheating _on her, although he really wasn't her husband. But why? Why did he feel like that? Was it because he was in her husband's body, and he was getting feelings that later would? Or was it because of something else?

All the exhilaration of spending some _quality _time with this girl in that dark corner seemed to fade. Somehow, he knew that the moment his lips touched the girl's lips, Kaoru's face would flash before his eyes again, and he didn't want that.

'No, let's stay here,' he said firmly.

'What made you change your mind so fast?' she demanded.

'Here's better,' he muttered.

'Oh, you're no fun! Come _on_!' she whined.

'No!' he said sharply.

The girl glared at him. She picked up her drink and strode away from the table…probably to find some other guy who'd buy her a drink _and _would fool around with her.

Battousai sat staring down into the liquor swirling in his cup. What was wrong with him? He looked up. The bartender was close-by.

'Hey, could you get me a new cup, please?' he asked.

-

'Hello?'

'Hi…Mrs. Himura?'

Kaoru frowned and she held the phone firmly to her ear, while keeping the other hand on the stirring wheel. Why was Kenji's teacher calling her? Did something happen to Kenji?

'Yes, it's me,' she replied, sounding concerned. 'What is it, Miss Michaels?'

'Well, I was wondering why neither you nor Mr. Himura came to pick Kenji up today,' the teacher said.

'W-what?' she stuttered. 'Didn't Kenshin come to take him?'

'No, he didn't,' she replied. She paused. 'Is something wrong? Should I send Kenji off on a bus?'

'No, no,' Kaoru said. 'I'm coming to take him right now, there's no need for the bus.'

'Okay, Mrs. Himura, I'll keep an eye on him until you arrive,' Miss Michaels told her.

'Yeah, thanks,' Kaoru murmured, and with that she hung up. Then she quickly dialed Kenshin's number, and waited for him to pick up. 'Come on, Kenshin, where are you?'

But Kenshin didn't answer the phone. She bit down on her lip. _Could something have happened to him? He never forgot to pick Kenji up from the nursery school! Oh, Kenshin…_

She continued to call him all the way to the nursery school, but he still didn't answer her. She tried to keep her mind clear of any horrible possibilities, tried not to think that Kenshin maybe lying on some hospital bed now, unconscious and bloody.

She pulled up before the nurseryschool and hurried inside to Kenji's classroom. There she found him sitting at a table with his teacher, coloring with crayons. His face lit up when he saw her and he dropped the red crayon he was holding.

'Mommy!' he said happily. He got up from the table and hurried to her outstretched arms. 'I thought you were going to leave me here forever!'

Kaoru laughed as she hugged him. 'Oh, don't be silly, Kenji,' she replied. 'Who'd want to leave such an adorable thing like you?'

'Daddy would,' Kenji mumbled, pouting. 'He didn't come to pick me up today.'

'Ah, I'm sure daddy has a good reason for not showing up, he'd never leave you,' she said, soothingly. She straightened up and turned to his teacher. 'I'm sorry for this, Miss Michaels.'

'It's alright, but don't let it happen again, I hate it when kids get ideas such as Kenji's,' the teacher said, smiling. 'If you can't come for him everyday, maybe you should put him on a bus?'

'No, thanks,' Kaoru replied. 'We're fine. Now say good-bye to your teacher, Kenji, we have to go home.'

'Bye,' Kenji said, smiling.

'Bye, Kenji, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' the teacher said, smiling. 'And then we'll get to finish that lovely picture of yours.'

'Yes!' Kenji said happily.

Kaoru took hold of her son's hand. She nodded at the teacher before hurrying Kenji out to the car. She put him inside and she, herself, climbed behind the wheel. She quickly revved the engine and pulled out of her parking space. She _had _to get home; she wanted to see if Kenshin was there, if he was okay…

'Mommy, why are you driving so fast?' Kenji asked. 'You never did.'

Kaoru smiled at him. If he only knew. 'I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'I'm just really hungry and I need to go home and eat.'

Kenji smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah, me too! I'm really hungry!' he agreed.

It was only a few minutes before they finally got home. Kaoru quickly left the car and hurried her son inside. She took the lift and headed up to their floor.

'Come on…come on…' she muttered.

They finally got to their floor. Kaoru fumbled with her keys as they left the lift, pulling Kenji behind her as she did. She quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

'Kenshin!' she called out into the house.

But Kenshin didn't come to greet her. Panic rose in her chest as she went further into the house. She looked around wildly, while Kenji trudged in after her, frowning at his mother.

'Kenshin, where…?' she started.

But she was cut short when the door next to her opened, and Kenshin stepped out. His red hair was dripping wet, and his shirt was open. He blinked when he saw her.

'Kaoru…' he said softly.

'Daddy!' Kenji squealed happily. He went forward and hugged his father's leg.

Kaoru didn't know what to feel. Angry, relieved…? If Kenshin was fine, then why didn't he come pick Kenji up? Yet, she was glad that he was okay.

'I…why didn't you pick Kenji up?' she demanded angrily.

'Yeah, why?' Kenji asked, pouting at him.

'Huh?' Kenshin said, confused, as he looked from her to Kenji. 'Pick you up from where?'

'Don't play games, Kenshin! You forgot to pick Kenji up from the nursery school!' she snapped.

Kenshin slapped his forehead. 'I knew I had forgotten something! I just didn't know _what_!' he groaned.

'Yeah? Well, now you know,' she muttered. 'Kenshin, how could you?'

'I'm sorry, okay? I just forgot!' he protested.

'And why the hell aren't you answering your phone? Have you got an idea how worried I was?' she demanded.

'My…phone?' he repeated blankly.

'Yes, Kenshin, your phone,' she said impatiently. 'Why weren't you answering it? I thought that something wrong had happened to you!'

'I'm sorry, I…' he started.

'Wait a second…' she said, holding up her hand. She sniffed the air. 'Oh, my God! You were drinking?'

'What? Oh, yeah, I stopped at the pub for a little drink,' he said indifferently.

'You left Kenji at the nursery school…and went to have a drink instead?' she cried, outraged.

'I guess I did, didn't I?' he said, smiling sheepishly.

'Kenshin, how dare you?' she shrieked. 'Here I was, out of my mind with worry and you were having _a little drink_! How could you be so inconsiderate? And forgetting you own son! What is _wrong _with you?'

Kenji stood back, whimpering as he watched his parents arguing. 'Mommy's shouting at daddy,' he murmured.

'Nothing, I…' he started.

'Don't make excuses! What you did is totally unforgivable! I can't believe you did that!' she snapped. 'I won't forgive you no matter what you say!'

'Maybe it's something I do…?' he said, smiling.

'Huh?' she said, confused.

It all happened so fast. One moment she was shouting at him, the next she was kissing him…or rather, he was kissing her. He cupped her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. Battousai slowly brought down one hand and held it behind her back, crushing her body against him while his lips remained glued to hers.

Kaoru could barely breathe for the intensity of the kiss, and she could hear Kenji gasping behind her. Slowly, she gave in to the kiss. She snaked hers arms up around Kenshin's neck and returned the kiss.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, Kenshin pulled away from her. He stood, panting, his eyes wide and fearful, before they returned to their normal glint a moment later.

'Kenshin?' she whispered tentatively.

He leaned back against the wall. 'That was one hell of a kiss, wasn't it?' he said, grinning at her.

-

Kenshin was trembling all over. He was trembling from anger, from shock…

He couldn't believe he had actually managed to break free of Battousai's possession. He had managed to regain control over his body long enough to make Battousai pull away from Kaoru.

When Battousai had touched Kaoru, he had gotten really angry, and that anger had obviously managed to release him from Battousai's clutches. Maybe he should try it again? Maybe he should get angry enough and escape from…?

'Don't even think about it,' the cold voice of Battousai filled the emptiness surrounding him.

'You bastard, how dare you?' he demanded. 'I warned you not to touch my wife!'

'Your threats are of no importance to me,' Battousai sneered. 'You can never do anything to me.'

'Yeah? What about me breaking out of your control just a few minutes ago, or have you forgotten so soon?' he demanded.

'You fool, you only managed to escape because I had let my guard down, and you can't blame me for that…who wouldn't let his guard down while kissing such a girl like…?' he said.

'Shut up!' Kenshin shouted angrily.

'Ah, jealous, are we?' Battousai said, snickering. 'But my dear Kenshin, you shouldn't be jealous, we're the same person after all…that is, if Kaoru kisses me, then she's kissing you too, see?'

'I don't care! You are not to touch Kaoru again!' Kenshin said heatedly.

'You are in no position to give me orders,' Battousai snapped.

'I swear, if you touch her again…' he started.

'What do you think you could do to me? Think you can break free again?' Battousai said, and laughed. 'I'd be damned if I let you take over again! This is _my _body now! Your life is now _mine_!'

'You can't…' Kenshin started.

'Watch me take over,' Battousai sneered.

And Kenshin watched in horror as Battousai turned back to Kaoru and pulled her into his arms.

_It can't be all lost, can it?_

**-**

**A/N: Done! Ah, well, how was it? Was it good? Please say yes coz I felt it was kinda lame and boring…and if you did think it was so, then wait for the next chapter; I promise action in that one! It's going to be really god, so be careful not to miss it…I'm just building up to the exciting parts, y'see? I love crazy secretaries, though, they're really funny! I was glad to be able to include Liz in this chapter! And I put in a little too much alcohol, didn't I? Mind you, I don't drink myself; I never did. **

**Oh, and before I forget…please review!**

**_-ZEN._** **(By the way, does _Zen _seem like a guy's name? Coz the other day I was chatting with someone and he thought I was a guy! Eeep!)**


	4. Battousai Surfaces

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello! I'm back, and much earlier this time! Okay, I want to thank you all for the reviews; they made me really happy, all of 'em! Anyway, I haven't got much more to say other than…ENJOY! (I think I should come up with another word).**

**CHAPTER 4: Battousai Surfaces**

_I have to get out. I need to get out. _

_Watching that bastard Battousai standing there, getting close to my wife, touching her…kissing her…makes me boil with rage. I want him to stop. I have to make him stop…but day by day, I feel like I can't. He's too strong…and I'm not just talking about physical strength here, he's also mentally strong. I'm not able to fight him. He keeps on taunting me and teasing me, but all I can seem to do is watch. _

_I watch as he takes over my life bit by bit. My work…my relations…my family… He's simply taking over everything._

_In the few days that passed, he had stopped going to work, he had been harsh and mean towards Kenji, he had touched Kaoru a lot…he had even kissed her. He's feeding on my memory, and he's planning to use it in order to get his sword back._

_And Kaoru hadn't noticed anything yet…or maybe she did…Kenshin didn't know what hurt him more; being trapped in his own body, or Kaoru not noticing that there was something wrong with her husband… _

_I feel him going through all the stuff in my brain, searching for locations and guards to his sword. He's found out about the alarm systems and is analyzing them now. Much as I hate to admit it, he's smart, even though he came from a place where there was simply no technology. _

_Soon, I'm going to become a thief…and possibly a murderer later…and there's nothing I can do about it._

_I can't believe I ever thought highly of this bastard…_

-

'Kaoru, who's that girl you left Kenji with?'

It had been a while since they had left Kenji back at the apartment with that teenager…what was her name again? Oh, yeah. Battousai remembered Kaoru calling her Kim. What mattered was that he found it really annoying that he should leave her alone with Kenji. Why? It was just he couldn't trust a complete stranger with _his _property. He couldn't believe that Kaoru had invited her to stay there while they were away. What if she stole something? What if she destroyed the house? And what if…she did something to Kenji?

Not that he cared or anything…or did he? The other day when Kenji had come up to him, laughing, and went and hugged him…Battousai had felt something towards the little boy. It was something like…fondness. But _no_; the only reason he cared why that Kim would harm Kenji was that it would hurt Kaoru…and he didn't want her to be hurt. Much as he hated to admit it, he really liked Kaoru…she was the only person he had liked this much since…

'I don't recall seeing her before,' he went on. 'So who is she?'

Kaoru stared at him and then laughed. 'Kenshin, what's wrong with you? Have you got some sort of amnesia or something?' she demanded.

'No…' he muttered. 'Should I know her?'

'Kenshin! Kim baby-sits for Kenji every time we go out; she's like our regular babysitter!' she told him, sounding aghast. 'Honestly! Sometimes I think that you're a stranger who came and switched places with my husband!'

Battousai was caught by surprise. He laughed uneasily. 'Switched places?' he repeated. 'Honestly, Kaoru, where do you come up with these things?'

'I dunno, you tell me,' she said dryly, gazing outside her window.

Battousai smirked. 'So…we're going to meet Sano and Megumi at a club tonight?' he asked casually. _Who were they, anyway?_

He had gone back in Kenshin's memory and found out that Sano was supposed to be something like his best friend, and that Megumi was Sano's fiancé. He and Kaoru were supposed to be close friends with this couple. He secretly hoped that Sano would be the kind of man he would enjoy being around. Kaoru was fun, but she wasn't a _man._

Kaoru turned around and looked at him. 'Yeah, I told you before, didn't I?' she said.

'Yeah, well, I was just asking to see if someone else's tagging along,' he told her.

'No, it's just the four of us,' Kaoru assured him. 'Sano says it's been a long time since the four of us hung out together.'

'I guess,' he murmured.

'We'll have fun!' Kaoru said happily, and he involuntarily smiled at her.

Kaoru was something special, he'd be damned if he ever had to give her up. He was actually considering living with her and not abandoning her as he had planned to do before.

'Take that corner over there,' she instructed him, and he nodded, following the directions she gave him. 'Ah! Look! There it is! My, Sano does know how to pick, doesn't he?'

Yes, the club did seem really classy and sophisticated. It was like a huge beautiful manor turned into a casino and a club. Creepers dotted with bright red roses crawled all over the walls, and an amazing fountain graced the picturesque front yard. Battousai pulled up into the crowded parking lot.

'I'm worried, though,' Kaoru murmured.

Battousai frowned at her. 'About what?' he asked, curiously, for he simply saw nothing which required her to worry about.

'I mean, such places are supposed to be really expensive, right?' Kaoru told him, and although he didn't know for sure, Battousai nodded. 'I wonder how Sano will be able to afford this invitation…Kenshin, you don't suppose he's back to stealing again? It's only been two years since he was released…I know he's your best bud, but you know how Sano was like…'

_No, actually, I don't know how Sano was like. _But Battousai smiled despite himself; yes, Sano did seem like an interesting person to him…someone with a criminal record. That was just perfect.

'Kenshin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything…Sano's my best friend, too, but…' Kaoru said quickly, as she had taken his silence for disapproval of what she had said.

'What? Oh, no, it's alright, Kaoru,' he assured her. 'I'll talk to Sano about it tonight, okay?'

Kaoru smiled. 'Okay,' she agreed. 'Shall we go in now?'

They both stepped out of the car. Battousai locked his car before moving around it to meet Kaoru at the other side, and he found himself marveling once again at how absolutely stunning Kaoru was looking tonight in her long, silky black dress, which was the absolute contrast of her creamy-white skin, and the diamonds which glittered around her neck made her look all the more beautiful.

Kaoru saw him watching her, and her cheeks became tinged with pink. 'Kenshin, stop staring at me like that,' she said, although she was smiling. 'I know I'm pretty and all, but it's not like you've never seen me like this before.'

'No, you're not pretty…you're gorgeous!' he said hoarsely.

Kaoru laughed. 'Kenshin, you're acting really weird today!' she wheezed. '…but thanks for the compliment.'

'Shall we go, then, Kaoru-dono?' he said, offering her his arm.

Kaoru, giggling, looped her arm around his. 'It's been ages since you called me _that_!' she told him, as she rested her head against his shoulder. 'It brings back a lot of memories…you continued to call me Kaoru-dono even after four months of being together!'

_Four months? Man, that Kenshin is such a loser! _'Oh, come on, Kaoru…you know it was my way of showing respect!' he told her. 'You're not going to give me a hard time about it, are you?'

'Who said anything about giving you a hard time?' she said, raising her eyebrows at him. 'I liked it when you called me Kaoru-dono; it made me feel special.'

'Really?' Battousai asked, surprised.

'Kenshin, you baka, you don't think I'd have allowed you to call me that if I didn't like it, do you?' she said testily.

'No, of course not,' he replied, as he led the way to the main door of the club.

They walked towards the gate, and were stopped there by a guard in black sunglasses and a suit. 'You have an ID?' he asked.

'Er…yeah, here's mine,' Kaoru said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her ID. 'Kenshin?'

Battousai silently reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and from that he took out the small card he had come to learn was known as the identity, or ID card.

The guard took a look at the cards and stepped aside to let them through. 'Have a good time,' he said, as he handed the cards back to them.

'Thanks, we will,' Kaoru said happily as she led Battousai inside. 'Come on, Sano said they'll be waiting for us at the bar.'

They managed to locate the bar in a short while, and Battousai cast a look down the polished bar and stools for a face which struck familiar in his…or rather, Kenshin's mind. His eyes fell on a lanky fellow with spiky brown hair next to which sat a pretty brunette, just as Kaoru cried, "Sano! Megumi!".

The lanky guy looked up and waved at them, as a huge grin came across his face. 'Hi, you guys! Glad you could make it!' he said to their approaching figures.

He hugged Kaoru. Battousai's eyes widened as he watched them, but his attention was snapped away from them by someone tugging on his shirt. He looked around and saw Megumi. She smiled brightly at him.

'Ken-ny! It's been so long since I last saw you! You look a bit different; did you let your hair grow longer?' she exclaimed, and before he could stop her, she had stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Battousai was shocked. _Who was this woman to come and kiss me like that out of the bloom? And how dare that guy hug Kaoru in front of me? So what if he was supposed to be my best friend?_

'Kenshin, mate, how are you?' Sano had now turned to him, his hand extended, while behind him Kaoru and that woman…Megumi, were talking happily amongst themselves.

Battousai forced a smile onto his face and shook the guy's hand. 'I'm doing great, Sano,' he assured him. 'What about you? I haven't heard from you in a while.'

'Ah, well, I've been busy,' he said, grinning sheepishly as he shot a glance at Megumi. 'You know how it is…Megumi wants everything to be perfect for the wedding.'

'Yeah, I know how it is,' Battousai replied. 'I'm married, aren't I?'

Sano chuckled. 'Yeah, you are,' he mused. 'How's the little guy, by the way?'

'Kenji? Oh, he's fine,' Battousai said, smiling.

'Good,' Sano said, nodding his head slightly. He turned around to Kaoru and Megumi. 'Hey, ladies! Should we go find a table or you prefer to stay here?'

'No, here's fine,' Megumi replied. 'We've got a good view of the dance floor from here, and it's fun to watch people dancing.'

Kaoru giggled. 'Yeah,' she agreed. 'Especially when you're watching a balding man who's doing something between a jig and a waltz.'

'You girls are mean,' Sano scolded them. 'It's not cute…making fun of people, that is.'

'Don't lecture us about ethics, Sano, please,' Kaoru retorted, faking a yawn. 'Oh, and by the way, I've been meaning to ask you…how where you able to afford inviting us to this place, eh?'

Sano scowled. 'I'm not back to stealing, if that's what you guys have in mind,' he muttered.

'No, Sano, I didn't mean…' Kaoru started.

'Chill, Kaoru, I know you didn't mean anything,' he said, smiling at her. 'As a matter of fact, I was planning to tell you tonight…why don't we get drinks first? Sake for three?'

'What about Kaoru?' Battousai said, surprised. Why was the jerk leaving his Kaoru out?

They all stared at him, and it was Kaoru spoke up. 'Kenshin, honey, I don't drink, remember? I'm allergic to alcohol,' she told him in a cool tone.

_People can be allergic to alcohol? _'Yeah, sorry, it slipped my mind,' he mumbled.

'Obviously,' Kaoru said, sighing. 'Sano, I'll have a sherbet, please.'

Sano summoned the bartender and ordered the drinks. Minutes later, they were all sitting with their drinks in their hands. Sano drank a bit of Sake from his cup before setting it down.

'Alright, now to the awaited announcement,' he said dramatically.

'Just get it over with, Sano,' Megumi drawled.

'You just _have _to spoil my fun,' he protested. Then he grinned. 'Anyway, get this…I finally got a job!'

'You what?' Megumi cried, looking surprised.

Kaoru, however, laughed merrily and clapped her hands. 'Oh, Sano! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!' she exclaimed.

'Thanks, Kaoru,' he replied, grinning.

Megumi was tugging impatiently at his shirt. 'How come you never told me about this before?' she demanded angrily. 'And I'm supposed to be your fiancé!'

'Aw, c'mon, Megtsuni!' Sano whined. 'I just wanted to surprise you! I wanted it to be perfect! That's why I waited till we got here! I'm really sorry!'

Battousai, who had just been silently watching, nearly jumped when he felt a sharp nudge in his side. He whirled around to see Kaoru frowning at him.

'Kenshin, what's the matter with you? Aren't you going to say something to Sano?' she hissed. 'You know how important this is for him!'

Battousai realized she wanted him to comment on Sano getting a job, and he nodded. 'Hey, Sano,' he said, and the man stopped bickering with his fiancé to look at him. 'Congratulations, man…well done, I'm glad you got a job.'

Sano positively beamed at him. 'Thanks, Kenshin,' he said. 'It means a lot coming from you.' He held his friend's eye for a moment before turning back to Megumi. 'Now, it's your turn.'

'Huh?' she said, confused.

'C'mon, don't I get something from you?' he protested. 'Don't tell me you're not happy for me!'

'I _am _happy for you, Sanosuke,' she assured him. 'But I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me about this sooner enough.'

'I'm sorry, okay?' he said softly.

'Yeah, okay,' she replied, and as confirmation, she leaned forward and kissed him. 'Congratulations.'

Battousai raised his cup. 'To Sano,' he said. 'Welcome to the world of business.'

Sano grinned as everyone raised a toast to him.

'What are you doing, then?' Kaoru asked him.

'A software company,' he answered. 'Finally, my game-designing talents will be appreciated.'

'That's really wonderful!' Kaoru chirped.

Sano smiled at Kaoru. 'Hey, Jou-chan, how about a dance?' he asked. 'Megumi pre-warned me that she won't be able to dance tonight because her shoes are killing her.'

'Okay,' she agreed, sliding off her stool. She took Sano's arm and they both went over to the dance floor.

Battousai stared after her. _That's it? She's going to dance with him without even asking me? Didn't she even consider the fact that I do not allow it?_

'They look so cute together, don't they?' Megumi, who was watching them dance to a slow tune, suddenly remarked.

Battousai tore his eyes away from them and turned to Megumi. 'Huh?' he said, confused.

'Can you keep a secret?' she asked him, watching him closely with those dark eyes of hers.

'Um…sure,' he said, puzzled.

'I feel a bit insecure around Kaoru,' Megumi murmured, as she sipped from her cup. 'Even though it's been eight years since she and Sano stopped seeing each other, and even though she's married to you now…I still feel a bit…jealous.'

Battousai didn't say anything, but the emotions were churning within him. _Kaoru and Sano used to have an affair? The two of them…together?_

Even as he watched, he thought he saw Sano holding Kaoru more tightly than needed, and his fists clenched. And then, when the dance ended, Sano bent down and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

Battousai slammed his cup down on the bar, and Megumi jumped. 'Kenshin, what…?' she demanded.

But Battousai walked right past her and made his way to the dance floor. He crossed over to Sano and Kaoru. Kaoru stared at him as she approached.

'What's wro…?' she started.

But she wasn't allowed to continue with her sentence as Battousai gave Sano a hard blow in the face, sending the later crashing to the ground. Kaoru screamed, and so did some other people who had jumped out of the way when Sano fell.

'You bastard! How dare you kiss her?' Battousai spat, towering over Sano, who was trying to sit up against his daze.

'Kenshin! Stop! What are you doing?' Kaoru cried.

Kenshin rounded on her. 'And you! Letting him kiss you like that! What, you're thinking of going _cozy_ back with him?' he snapped, oblivious to all the on-lookers around them.

'Cozy…_what_?' Kaoru cried, her eyes wide with shock. 'Kenshin! You know there's nothing between me and Sano now! I can't believe you actually thought I was trying to get back together with Sano! Kenshin, how _could _you?'

'Kenshin, you jackass,' Sano hissed from behind him. Battousai looked around at him, and saw that he was on his feet, and that Megumi was standing beside him, glaring at him. 'How dare you accuse me of something so low? I'd never betray you for any girl, and if you were my friend, you'd have known that pretty damn well!'

And before Battousai was able to react, Sano had thrown a rough punch at his face. Battousai stumbled back and would've nearly fallen back if he hadn't held on to the chair next to him for balance. He heard someone shout, "Call the manager!", but he took no heed of it as he readied himself to attack Sano again.

'You asked for this, Sano,' Battousai hissed.

He lunged forward and gave Sano a hard blow in the stomach. ('Sano!' Megumi screamed). Sano staggered but managed to retain his balance this time.

'No! Please! Stop!' Kaoru cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Rage blazed in Sano's eyes. 'You know what you are?' he hissed. 'You're stupid! I feel I _must _knock some sense into you!'

This time Battousai was ready; he managed to avoid Sano's next punch with total ease. 'You're too slow,' he sneered. He was about to punch Sano, when he saw Kaoru running past him to the exit. 'Kaoru! Wait!'

He paid for this moment of distraction when Sano landed a hard punch in his stomach. Battousai stumbled back to the floor, but immediately jumped back up to his feet.

People were grouped around them, watching them and muttering amongst themselves. Battousai saw Sano watching them warily.

'Kenshin, listen…' Sano said, panting slightly. 'This is really stupid, I think we should…'

'Later, alright?' Battousai snapped, pushing him out of his way. 'Save your breath! I'm going after Kaoru! At least _she's_ worth the trouble!'

He stormed away before Sano got the chance to say anything else, and people moved out of his way to let him pass. He hurried towards the exit after Kaoru, hoping that he'd be able to catch her. She had seemed really upset.

He stepped out of the club and made his way to where he had parked his car. He was greatly relieved when he saw Kaoru standing there against the car, her face in her hands. The slight shaking of her shoulders told him she was crying.

'Kaoru…' he said softly.

Kaoru looked up at him. Her sapphire-blue eyes glared at him from her tear-stained face. 'Go away, Kenshin, leave me alone,' she snapped.

But Battousai just moved closer to her. 'Kaoru, please, listen to me…' he pleaded.

He just couldn't have her angry at him like that; he really did care about her. He knew that he barely knew her, but he knew just enough to make him rather attached to her.

'Why? So I'd hear more of your crap?' she said angrily.

'No, Kaoru, listen…I'm really sorry, alright?' he said earnestly.

'You just can't do what you did and think that a simple apology would fix everything!' she said. 'That's not how things work!'

'I screwed up, I know,' he admitted. 'But I'm really sorry now…I don't know what's gotten into me, I shouldn't have done what I did.'

'Oh, _really_?' she said, coldly. 'Well, it's too late now, isn't it? You've done it and it's over…I doubt you and Sano will ever be the same after this.'

Battousai sighed. 'I know, and it hurts me too,' he lied. 'But when I saw him kissing you, I just flipped.'

'Kenshin, there's nothing going on between me and Sano!' she said angrily. 'I'm married to you now…and in case you haven't noticed, Sano's happily engaged to Megumi! God! I can't believe you thought we were having an affair!'

'I'm sorry, I really am,' he persisted, reaching out for her.

Kaoru brushed his hand away and folded her arms against her chest. 'You know, Kenshin…in the last few days you've been acting so strangely, I'm having a hard time believing it's the Kenshin I loved and married.'

_Uh-oh, she's getting suspicious. _'I know I've been such a jerk, Kaoru, and I'm really sorry, but I'm going under a lot of pressure nowadays and it made me kinda edgy,' he told her.

'Pressure?' she repeated. 'At work, you mean?'

_Yeah, right…work; as if I seen that place ever since day one. _'Yeah,' he lied. 'I'm being really overworked…some companies are just too picky, there was one company who had us remake their toothpaste ad six times!'

Kaoru sighed. 'But even so, you mustn't take your frustration out on us, Kenshin,' she said softly. 'You might not realize it, but it really hurts.'

Battousai saw the tears forming at her eyes and he reached out and brushed them away gently with his finger. 'I'm sorry, Kaoru, I really didn't intend to hurt you,' he whispered, and he meant it. 'I was just drunk, and when Sano kissed you, I just snapped.'

Kaoru managed a small smile. 'Jealous, are we?' she teased him.

'What? No!' he cried, but stopped when he saw that she was laughing. He smiled. 'Are we cool now?'

'Yeah, we're cool,' she agreed, allowing him to pull her into a hug.

'So, what do you want to do now?' he asked after he had released her. 'Should we go back inside?'

'I don't think the manager will even _allow_ us inside,' she murmured. 'No, let's call it a night and head back home.'

'If you say so,' he agreed.

'But you gotta go apologize to Sano and Megumi tomorrow,' she told him, and he nodded. Then she reached out and took the car keys out of his hand. 'No driving for you tonight; you're drunk.'

'Hey!' he protested. So what if he was drunk? He managed to drive the car when he was drunk before!

'No way am I allowing you to drive,' she said firmly. 'I can't have you losing your cool over other cars, can I?' She smiled.

Battousai sighed in defeat and trudged over to the passenger side of the car. Kaoru unlocked the car and he pulled open the door and went inside. It was a few moments before they had hit the road.

When he had been driving, Battousai had only paid attention to the road in front of him. But now, with Kaoru driving, he was able to observe his surroundings as they passed by. Tall sky-scrapers, malls…but one building in particular made him bolt up in his seat…the museum.

_That's where they have my sword. _Battousai's fists clenched as he watched the building pass by them. He had half a mind to tell Kaoru to stop and turn around to it, but then what? He couldn't tell her that he wanted to go in there and get his sword back; she would just think he had gone crazy…and besides, to her, he wasn't Battousai, he was _Kenshin. _

'Are you okay?' Kaoru, who seemed to have noticed how tense he was, asked.

Battousai smiled at her. 'Yes, I'm fine,' he assured her.

Kaoru nodded and returned back to her driving. Battousai, however, turned his head around to watch the museum disappear out of view. His face was grim with determination.

_I'm going to get my sword back…tonight…_

_**-**_

Battousai was totally obscured by the clump of bushes he was hiding behind; he was absolutely sure no one would see him unless they came really close. There were a couple of guards patrolling the grounds, and he really didn't want to risk being seen by them.

Almost automatically, he reached out to his side, as if to grab the hilt of his sword, and scowled when he didn't find it there. _Soon…it will be mine soon enough, _he thought darkly as he closely watched the museum building.

It was one past midnight now; he had to wait for Kaoru to fall asleep before he was able to leave the place. He had looked at her with a bit of distress before he had left, wondering what her opinion of him would be if she knew what he was about to do. He guessed that it would be more or less like Tomoe's.

_Tomoe…_

Even though that sword was the one which killed his Tomoe, and even though it was that sword was the one in which he had been trapped in for more than a century, he was determined to get it back. He felt incomplete without it.

He thought he knew enough about modern security to be able to break in and reclaim his sword undetected. From what he had found out by unlocking all the doors in Kenshin's mind, he just had to find the security room, knock the guard out and deactivate the security system, and since this wasn't such a big and important museum, the security inside was bound to be less.

Battousai slowly got out of his hiding place and made his way stealthily to the back of the museum. There was a door there, just as he had expected. He turned the knob; locked. He pulled the pin he had brought along with him from the pocket of his jacket, and started working on the lock. Back in his time, he could've easily broken the door down and walked in. But now was different; he knew there were a load of alarms to greet him if he did that.

The door swung open after a moment, and Battousai smiled appreciatively at his handiwork. He, then, cautiously walked inside. He looked around the wall, and saw an open door further ahead, through which pale blue light poured out. Battousai knew he had found the security room.

Quietly, he made his way across the dark corridor to the door. He paused by its side and peered inside. He saw at least twenty monitors, all propped up against the wall, in front of which was a desk full of buttons and blinking lights. Two guards sat on chairs in front of the monitors, talking together in low voices. Battousai pulled up his mask.

_This is going to be soooo easy…_

Battousai only hoped he still had his old skills as he walked into the room. The guards' reaction was so immediate it surprised him, but it didn't affect him.

'Hold it right there!' one of them shouted, as he and his comrade pulled out their guns.

'_Chikusho,_' Battousai muttered, suddenly aware that he was going to have to face two armed guards while he had no weapons. _Damn Kenshin for being such a straight-arrow, not even recording that guards have guns in his mind!_

But he knew it wasn't just Kenshin's fault; he should've figured it out himself. _Baka. How could I have been such an idiot? _But he wasn't going to let that put him down, not when he had come so close to getting his sword back. And after all, he was the fastest person ever known, wasn't he?

Battousai smirked inwardly. _Now you see me…_He kicked back against the floor, jumped up in the air, did a quick somersault and landed lightly on his feet behind the two guards. He did it so quickly they barely had time to react. Yes; he still had his old moves.

'What the…?' one of them said hoarsely.

Battousai gave each one of them a hard blow on the back of their necks, and they crumpled down to the ground at his feet. Their guns dropped from their hands and clattered across the floor.

'_Now you don't_,' he whispered, bending down and picking up the two guns. 'You don't mind, do you? Guess not.'

He chuckled at his own joke, and then stepped over them and crossed over to the board of keys. 'Let's see,' he murmured. 'All I have to do is switch all of this crap off.'

Swiftly, as if had done it before loads of times, he switched off all the switches on the board. It wasn't long before every single switch on the board was reading "OFF" and was blinking red. Battousai smiled.

'Dear sword, here I come,' he said softly.

He stepped over the two guards again and left the room. His feet guided him down the corridor to the door at the end which opened onto the gallery. Shoving one gun into his pocket, he walked into the spacious hall.

Different paintings lined the wall, and ancient relics filled the glass cabinets around him, but none of those interested him. He was here for his sword.

He made his way to the hall where the Japanese exhibition was being held, and nothing crossed him while he walked. Not even a patrolling guard.

'C'mon, people, give me some sorta challenge,' he said irritably.

He reached the Japanese exhibition without any trouble. His eyes quickly scanned the room and stopped as they fell over his long, thin sword.

'Finally,' he breathed.

It was all he could do not to run towards the sword. He reached out to it with trembling hands, and gently lifted it away from the two knobs which held it on the wall. Battousai felt ecstatic as his eyes traveled over the sword. He unsheathed it and held it up in the air, where it glinted against the moonlight poring from the glass which made the ceiling. He grinned and returned it to its sheath.

Battousai was now complete.

-

_God, I stole the sword! It wasn't technically me, but I felt it…_

_I felt the rush, the exhilaration, the excitement and the tension…and the worse part is it appealed to me! I actually enjoyed all those emotions! I felt elated to be doing this…and that really doesn't make me proud of myself…_

_Never in my life would I have imagined myself having such thoughts. I was against crime in any form. I didn't approve of Sano when he used to be a thief, and I never will…but somehow, I'm finding that, now, I'm actually approving of this; I'm liking the fact that I'm actually taking something which doesn't belong to me…_

_It gives me a real rush…and now I feel that I shouldn't have been that harsh with Sano…_

…_if only Kaoru knew what I was thinking at the moment, would she still consider me as the Kenshin she loved and married? Or would I be as dirty as Battousai…?_

_I had, honestly, hoped that Battousai would fail in his mission. I knew I'd have been put into prison, I knew that Kaoru would be miserable…but I wanted to put a stop for myself…or rather, for Battousai…_

_I feel so pathetic…_

_Times like this I almost give up, but then I see Kaoru's beautiful smile and hear Kenji's sweet voice, and realize what life I'll be giving up, and that gives me some sort of strength…_

_No matter how much Battousai thinks he's become attached to Kaoru, she is never going to be his…_

_The question which repeats itself in my mind day and night is: How? How will I get out?_

**-**

**A/N: Ah! I'm done! I'm proud of this chapter! I think it's really cool, innit? I had trouble with it, though, I kept mixing up between Kenshin and Battousai, writing Kenshin's name when it's supposed to be Battousai's, but I think I've managed to correct all my mistakes. Please tell me if you find any, won't you? And did the fight between Sano and Battousai seem lame? I liked it, but I'm not sure…and what about the museum scene? Did I do the security system justice? I've never broken into a museum so I really don't know…hehe…**

**Oh, and btw, I might not be able to update for a while since my midterms are coming up, but I assure you that I will try…and I've got an idea about what would make me try harder; REVIEWS! Now, c'mon, people, cough up; don't be cheap!**

**_-ZEN._**

**P.S. Btw, can you believe I've never been to a bar or such clubs before in my life? Weird, huh?**

**P.P.S. Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, y'all! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Suspicion and Worries

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved your ideas on the "merging the two characters together" thingy, but I dunno if I'll be writing the story that way. Maybe I'd do best sticking to my original plotline…**

**Anyway, I'll stop tattling now and let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Suspicion and Worries**

Battousai ran his fingers over the smooth surface of his blade. A smile touched his lips. It was long since he had last been able to touch his blade like this, and now he felt really ecstatic.

The cell phone suddenly rang. Grunting, he picked it up and answered it. 'Yes?' he said.

'Hi, Kenshin, it's me!' Kaoru's voice came from the other line.

'Uh…um, hi, Kaoru!' he said, nearly dropping his sword from surprise.

'Where are you? At work?' she asked.

'Um…sure, I mean, where else?' he lied, and smirked. _poor, naïve Kaoru; still thinking I go to that dull job of her even more dull husband._ 'Do you want something?'

'Oh, yeah,' she said. 'I wanted to remind you to pick Kenji up from school today…just in case you forget like the last time.'

'Hey, that's an offence!' he protested.

Kaoru laughed. 'I'm just being careful, sweetheart,' she said. 'I'm sorry. Don't be offended.'

'Okay,' he replied, grabbing a piece of cloth he had placed earlier next to him and starting to wipe his sword shiny clean. 'Don't worry. I won't forget to pick up Kenji.'

'I'll see you both at lunch, then, g'bye,' she said, and hung up.

Battousai put down the phone. Then he picked up the sword's sheath and slid the sword into it. _No, I won't forget to pick Kenji up, but there's something I have to do first…_

-

Kaoru put down the phone. She sat there at her desk, watching it for a few moments. It was strange, but she had a feeling that Kenshin wasn't really at work. It was bad that she was being suspicious, she shouldn't be suspecting her own husband…but lately, Kenshin had been acting rather strangely, and she just couldn't help it.

She chewed at her pen's cap. There was something wrong going on with Kenshin. It wasn't just "pressure" at work, there was something else too…she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_Could it be really someone else…and not my own Kenshin? Could it…? Nah; it's not even possible._

But since she hadn't been able to find any other suitable explanation, this seemed the most fitting.

She sighed and tried to shake the thoughts she called silly, out of her head. She turned back to the newspaper article she had been reading. It was about a theft in a museum. Battousai's sword had been stolen.

Kaoru vaguely wondered if Kenshin had heard about this, but she giggled as she imagined what his reaction would be. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was _possessed._

-

'Kenji, sweetie, are you okay?'

Kenji raised his big eyes from the paper he was drawing on, to his teacher. 'No, Ms. Jordan, I'm fine,' he replied.

Ms. Jordan smiled at him. 'If you say so, Kenji,' she said. 'But remember, if something's bothering you, you can always come and tell me, okay? I can help you.'

'Okay,' he agreed, and turned back to his drawing.

He was using dark colors; nave blue, black, dark green, brown, and…crimson. He was drawing people, three people, in fact. Two grown-ups and one small kid. The two grown-ups looked like they were shouting at each other, and the small kid was just standing between them, watching them. Kenji pressed the crimson pencil against the paper, and started coloring furiously. He colored the male grown-up's hair, and the kid's hair. Then he picked up the black coloring pencil and colored the woman's hair. Kenji was pouting the entire time, and he looked close to tears.

'Kenji…' Ms. Jordan had come back to check on him. She was looking at his drawing. '…is everything okay at home?'

Kenji's eyes instantly filled with tears. 'Mommy and Daddy are always fighting,' he choked. 'Daddy is hurting Mommy…'

-

With quick footsteps and long strides, Battousai made his way down the dark alleyway. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of the long black leather jacket he was wearing. Behind it, he had his sword hidden. It was ridiculous to think that his sword would be of any use in these times were the word was for guns and bullets, but Battousai was sure he'd be able to put it to use anywhere…anytime.

But he needed a job for it right now, and he assumed that the best place to look for a job in the dark corners of the city.

Back in the time where he lived, people used to come to him, offering him jobs. But now he had to come look for a job, because no one knew about dull and good Kenshin. But they were soon going to know.

'Hey, you! What do yeh think you're doing here?'

Battousai looked around at the rough voice of the dark and dingy fellow who was leaning on the wall next to him. The man took the cigarette out of his mouth, which to Battousai didn't smell like any other kind of tobacco he knew, and strode forwards towards him.

Battousai didn't flinch or even move an inch. 'I'm looking for a job,' he said calmly.

'Ohyeah?' he snorted, sounding rather incredulous. 'What kinda job?'

'I think you know what I mean,' Battousai said quietly. 'I know what kind of jobs this place offers…if I didn't know, I wouldn't have come here, now, would I?'

The man scowled at him. 'I don't like yeh,' he growled.

'The feeling's mutual,' Battousai said, smiling pleasantly. 'Now take me to your boss, because I don't think someone like you is fit to be more than a lackey.'

'Why, yeh son of a…' the man spat, and stopped dead.

Battousai smirked and pressed his blade against the man's throat. 'You should mind your language, mate,' he told him. 'If you don't, it might get you killed…now, you'll take me to your boss, won't you?'

'Yeah, yeah, I will,' the man croaked, watching the blade.

'Good,' Battousai said softly, and returned the sword to its sheath. 'I knew we'd eventually reach to an understanding.'

The man nodded. 'Th-this way,' he stammered, leading Battousai further down the alley.

Battousai smiled, and hid the sword again. He followed the man till they reached a small pub at the end of the alleyway. The man pushed the door open, and beckoned Battousai to follow him inside. Battousai walked inside, and then he and the man started down a small flight of steps.

'What's your boss like?' Battousai asked conversationally.

'Uh…yeh'll see him in a moment,' the man answered.

'Well, then, what kind of jobs does he offer? I don't want to be wasting my time here,' he said.

'With that sword of yers, I bet he'll find yeh a good job,' the man assured him. He still looked afraid of him, and that greatly pleased Battousai.

They stepped into a small area, which was crowded with people similar to the likes of the man who had led him here. A bar was stashed against the wall, around which people were swigging large tankards of beer and other liquor. This place was nothing like the other two pubs he had been to so far.

The man headed to a table in the corner, and Battousai went after him. A large man wearing a crimson suit was seated at the table. Beside him sat three other men, sallow-faced and suspicious-looking. In fact, looking around the place, he found that he was the only one who could walk in the streets without having any questioning looks shot in his direction.

'Boss,' the man said. 'I have something fer yeh.'

The boss looked up at him, and his eyes flicked to Battousai. 'Yeah?' he said, squinting at Battousai. 'What?'

'This man is looking for a job,' he told him.

'Really?' the boss sneered. 'What's your name, mate?'

'Battousai,' he told him.

'Battousai, eh?' he said, roaring with laughter. 'What kinda name is that? Y'hear that, did y'hear what he said his name is? Battousai!'

The other three men joined the laughter as well. The first man, on the contrary, stayed silent, since he had already learned what might happen to him if he crossed the crimson-haired guy. Battousai just stood there and watched them, a small smile on his lips.

'Hey, Battousai,' the boss wheezed. 'Did you hear? Your sword was stolen from the museum a couple o' nights ago!'

Battousai set the sword on the table before them. 'You mean this one?' he asked softly.

The boss was obviously trying hard to contain his surprise, but the other four sat goggling at the sword. Battousai pulled a chair from the next table and sat down, facing the boss. 'Well?' he said.

'So, it was you, then?' the boss asked, and Battousai nodded. 'Are you planning to put it to use, then?'

'I was hoping you'd help me put it to use,' he replied.

'Did you ever use it before?' the boss asked. He lit up a cigarette, and stuck it in his mouth. 'Ever stuck that blade in someone's gut?'

'Yeah, I did,' he admitted.

'Funny, how come I never heard of any such murders before, then?' he demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

'You wouldn't,' Battousai told him. 'Not if you weren't living in Japan, you wouldn't.'

'So you're Japanese, then?' the boss asked. 'You don't look Japanese; I don't think I ever heard of a red-haired Japanese.'

Battousai shrugged. 'I can't control the way I look,' he replied.

'I guess not,' he agreed. 'So, what kinda job are you looking for, exactly?'

-

'Daddy!'

'Hey there, little mate!' Battousai exclaimed, bending down to pick Kenji up. 'How was your day?'

'It was okay,' Kenji told him, putting his arms around his father's neck.

'Did you have fun?' he asked him.

'Yup!' Kenji told him.

'That's good, that's really good,' Battousai said, smiling. Much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming really fond of the boy, even though he had been determined to get rid of him at the beginning.

'Mr. Himura, good evening,'

Battousai looked around, and saw a blond woman approaching him. 'Hello, Ms. Jordan,' he replied, recalling her name from Kenshin's memory.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' she asked, and shot a quick glance at Kenji.

Battousai got the hint. 'Oh, okay,' he said. He set Kenji down on the floor. 'Kenji, run along and play with your friends while I talk to your teacher, okay?'

'Okay!' Kenji agreed, and he hurried away.

Battousai put his hands in his pockets. 'Well, what's wrong?' he asked the teacher, and wondering how he's going to deal with whatever Kenji-related problems she might be wanting to discuss with him.

'Mr. Himura, Kenji told me that you are having problems with your wife,' she said quietly.

'Problems?' he repeated blankly.

'Yes, he told me that you and Mrs. Himura are arguing a lot,' she explained. 'And it's affecting your son, Mr. Himura, he's become extremely quiet and somber lately…and today he was even drawing a picture of you and your wife arguing.'

'Oh,' Battousai said, comprehension dawning upon him. He laughed nervously. 'It was only a couple of fights, that's all…Kaoru and I were just having some misunderstandings.'

'Really?' she asked, sounding doubtful.

'Yeah, everything's fine now, though,' he assured her.

'Good, because Kenji is such a happy kid normally, and it pains me to see him so upset,' she said, smiling.

'Yes, yes, I understand, Ms. Jordan,' he replied. 'Thanks for your concern.'

'It's my job to be concerned, Mr. Himura,' she told him.

'Yes,' he said, nodding his head. He waved for Kenji to come back, and Kenji ran towards him. 'Well, we'll be going now. Thank you, Ms. Jordan.'

'Your welcome,' she replied. 'Good bye, Kenji.'

'Bye!' Kenji chirped, holding on to his father's hand.

Battousai led Kenji out the school building and to the car. They both climbed in the car. Battousai started the engine and drove off.

'Today, the teacher made us draw,' Kenji said cheerfully, swinging his legs off his seat.

'And you drew a picture of you, me and you mother, didn't you?' Battousai said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kenji looked up at him, his eyes wide. 'Oh! Ms. Jordan told you then?' he said happily. 'Yay! She did tell you then! She told me she'd help, and she did!'

'Kenji,' Battousai said, slowly, since he was trying to maintain his anger. 'You shouldn't tell your teacher about what happens between me and your mother, you know.'

'But…' Kenji started to protest.

'Kenji, such matters are private,' Battousai told him. 'None outside the house must know about stuff which happen at home. If you have any problems, you should tell me or your mother, okay?'

'But, you and Mommy were always fighting!' Kenji wailed.

'Kenji, that's the way grown-ups solve their problems,' Battousai explained.

Kenji looked confused. 'By fighting?' he asked.

Battousai laughed. 'No, Kenji, we raise our voices a little, but we don't _fight_,' he corrected him. 'And you saw us, we kissed and made up after we fought, didn't we?'

'Yeah,' Kenji said slowly, nodding his head.

'Your mom and I love each other, and our arguments would never be serious,' he said reassuringly.

'Do you love _me_, Daddy?' he asked him, his eyes as wide as ever.

Battousai paused for a while, staring straight ahead. He could still sense Kenji's eyes on him. 'Yes, of course I do,' he finally said.

-

'Kenshin! This is so amazing!'

Battousai walked up with Kaoru, arm in arm, further into the ballroom. Yes, it was definitely amazing, he admitted to himself. The whole place was draped in crimson and gold. Crimson roses, crimson and gold curtains, crimson and gold table cloth and table-ware, gold chandeliers…the place was magnificent. And in the middle of the ball room was the dance floor, where dancers in luxurious gowns and tuxedos were slow dancing to the music played by the live musical group on the stage.

Kaoru leaned against his arm. 'I'm so glad you brought me here, Kenshin,' she said. 'But why such a surprising gesture? I never thought you'd be interested in such…um, _extravagant _parties.'

'I brought you here because you I know you like it,' Battousai replied.

Kaoru beamed at him. 'Aw, Kenshin! That's so sweet!' she gushed, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek.

Battousai smiled. But that was not the truth. The truth was that he had come here on a mission. That _boss_, that beefy guy Battousai had no respect for, Rodriguez, had given him a target along with tickets for this ball. Of course, both items were related. His target was supposedly going to be at this ball, and that's when Battousai was going to kill him. He could already feel the old lust for blood being reborn in his chest.

But, to his extreme displeasure, he wasn't going to be using his sword. He slowly felt for the gun in his pocket. Yes, still there. Rodriguez had provided him was the gun with a sound muffler, saying that his sword would attract too much attention.

Battousai looked around the extremely spacious ballroom. All he had to do know was find his target: Michael Franklin. A large man, with a curled up moustache, and enough cash to fill a large bathtub.

'What do you want to do first?' Kaoru suddenly asked him.

'Eh?' he said, brought back to focus by her voice.

'Well, you aren't planning to just stand here and watch, are you?' she said, laughing. 'Should we dance, then?'

'Dance?' he repeated blankly, but Kaoru didn't leave him a chance to argue as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. 'B-but…' _I don't know how to dance!_

'C'mon,' she said, giggling. 'What are you afraid of? It's not like you don't know how to dance!'

They got to the dance floor, and Kaoru placed his arms around her. And then, Battousai found himself able to dance. His feet and hands seemed to move automatically. Kaoru danced with him, a huge smile plastered upon her face. _It wasn't really bad…this dancing…_

He spun her around, and while he did, his eyes fell on something…someone…his target. He was leaving through a glass door…he was going to lose him. Battousai's expression changed. He stopped dancing. Kaoru stopped, too, and she frowned at him.

'Kenshin? What's wrong?' she asked, sounding anxious.

'Wait here…' he said softly, detaching himself from her.

'Kenshin! Where are you going?' she demanded.

Battousai made his way stealthily between the dancers and the crowds. He hurried to the glass door through which the man had left. He walked through it and stepped out onto a large balcony. He looked around, and spotted the man. He started to pull out his gun, and stopped.

He looked closely at the man. _Where was the curled up moustache? Rodriguez told me Franklin would never shave off his moustache…could that be someone else?_ He squinted at him. _No, that wasn't him. Damn it!_

'Kenshin!'

Battousai looked around. Kaoru was standing there in the doorway, watching him with a concerned expression on her face. 'Kenshin, are you okay?' she asked, approaching him. 'What happened? Why did you run off like that?'

Battousai tensed. _Now what? How am I going to explain this?_

He slid his arms around her when she stepped up close to him. 'Nothing, really, I just thought I saw an old friend,' he told her.

'But…' she started.

He raised his finger to her lips. 'Shhh,' he whispered. 'Look around you…the moon is full, and we're all alone here…except for that man over there…and it's really _dark…_'

Kaoru smiled. 'Oh, Kenshin,' she said softly, leaning against him.

'What do you think we should do?' he said playfully, running his hands over her bare back.

Kaoru's hands snaked up his chest and around his neck and up to the back of his head. She smiled seductively at him and pulled him down to her. 'I think I have a perfect idea of what we should do…' she whispered, pronouncing each word at a time.

Battousai smiled. 'Kaoru, dear, I think you might just be able to read my mind after all,' he said softly, before closing his lips on hers.

-

'You, bastard, you…'

'What? What was that, Kenshin? You want me to kiss her more? You want me to touch her? You want me to run my hands all over her body?'

Kenshin clenched his fists while Battousai burst out with laughter. Red hot anger surged through him. First he tries to kill a man, and now he stands there, kissing his wife…and in public too! But maybe…maybe if he got angry enough…maybe he'll be able to break free again…like the last time?

'Nah-ah-ah,' Battousai suddenly said. 'Don't try anything naughty, Kenshin, my lad…or else, _I_ might do something naughty untoward your dear Kaoru…how does that sound?'

'Shut up!' Kenshin roared.

'You should be grateful I haven't tried to sleep with your wife, Kenshin!' Battousai shot back at him.

'What's stopping you, then, you son of a bitch?' Kenshin said angrily.

'Nothing's stopping me,' Battousai replied. 'I'm just heating things up a bit before the big night…there's nothing wrong with a bit of a…'

'Shut up!' Kenshin snapped again.

Battousai laughed again. 'Yes, I'll shut up…but not because you told me to,' he said. 'But because I've got a hot woman I've got to romance…gotta give her my full attention now, don't I? It wouldn't be polite if I didn't…right?'

_One day…one day he was going to pay for all of this…_

_And Kaoru…I'm really sorry for having you go through this…and without even knowing…_

_I'm so sorry…_

**-**

**A/N: Well, people, how did chapter grab you? Was it good? Did you like it? Was it exaggerated in any way? Please don't hesitate to tell me, because if you do, I won't be able to improve. So…c'mon, press that little purple button and submit a review! I'm waiting!**

**Ooh, ooh, and I hope no one reading the chapter is of the name Rodriguez, Michael or Franklin. I really wouldn't want to be offending anyone!**

_**-Zen**._


	6. Realization

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy writing some other stories and couldn't find time to work on this one…and let's not forget the fact that my teachers are drowning me in homework. Anyway, thank you all for your nice reviews…and without further ado; I present to you…Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Realization**

'What do you think of this one, Megumi?'

Kaoru raised the black skirt she had been examining in front of her, and looked questioningly up at Megumi, the all-time fashion expert. The later frowned at the skirt for a while until Kaoru started feeling irritable. Megumi then reached out and felt the fabric of the skirt with her fingers.

'Well…the fabric's really nice an' all, but…don't you think it's just too _plain_?' Megumi said.

Kaoru snatched the skirt away from her friend and held it tightly to her chest. 'Well, you're not expecting me to wear something flashy to work, are you?' she almost snapped.

'Oh,' Megumi said, comprehension dawning upon her face. 'It's for work then? I didn't know that! If I did, I would've said it was absolutely perfect! The right length, the right design, the…'

'Megumi,' Kaoru interrupted her. She wasn't I a mood that allowed her to listen to a full fashion commentary from Megumi. 'Thank you.'

Megumi smiled and leaned back against the wall, while Kaoru started looking through the other items in the boutique. 'So, where's Kenji?' she asked her, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

'I left him at home with Kenshin,' Kaoru replied. She picked up a shirt, frowned at it and put it back in its place. 'Kenshin returned home early today, and offered to take care of Kenji while I went shopping…isn't he a darling?'

_Come to think of it…Kenshin had been returning home early for the last three days. _Kaoru quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She assumed that the reason behind that was that they probably didn't have much work at their hands in the company nowadays. _But that is not what's worrying me. _Kenshin had been returning home with a clouded expression everyday and he'd been showing off a lot of characteristics she didn't know he had before. Like…when did Kenshin ever cuss?

Megumi pushed herself away from the wall and started looking through a clothes' rack. 'Do you think it's…_safe _to leave Kenshin alone with Kenji?' Megumi asked slowly, averting her eyes from Kaoru.

Kaoru scowled at her. 'What do you mean, _safe_?' she demanded.

Megumi sighed. 'Oh, come on, Kaoru, you know what I mean,' she said. 'You remember how he was like when we went to the club…you remember what he did to Sano…what if he, accidentally, went and did something to Kenji?'

'Megumi, how could you?' Kaoru said angrily. 'Do you honestly think Kenshin might do something to harm Kenji? That's completely absurd! Kenshin loves his son! He would never do anything if he knew it would hurt Kenji, and you know that!'

'Yes, yes, I know,' Megumi said quickly. 'I'm sorry.'

Huffing angrily, Kaoru turned back to her shopping. She was feeling a bit tense now, though. Megumi's words struck a cord. Could Kenshin really…? She shook her heard and stifled a nervous laugh. No, her Kenshin would never hurt Kenji. Still…

_I wonder what they're doing at the moment…._

-

'Wow! He did _all _that?'

Battousai smiled down at Kenji. He had been, at the boy's request, telling him stories about Battousai for the last hour, and he, Kenji, had been totally enchanted. Somehow, Battousai felt more pleased by Kenji's awe than he ever was pleased by the respects and admirations paid to him by other assassins long ago. They even were far more greater than the compliments the organization he was now working for, gave him.

'Yeah, he did,' Battousai said softly, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. 'He did all that and more…'

'He must've been really strong!' Kenji said with feverish excitement. 'I never heard of anyone who could take on ten men all by himself! That's only possible in video games! Tell me more, dad! More!'

_Dad. _Battousai simply felt happy when he heard Kenji say that word. When he had first met Kenji, he was absolutely sure he was going to hate the kid forever, but now…let's just say, he couldn't imagine a day passing without seeing him.

'Okay, kiddo, what else do you want to know?' he asked him.

Kenji thought for a moment. 'Did Battousai have any kids?' he finally asked.

'No,' Battousai murmured. Or rather, he wasn't given the chance to have any kids. His jaw tightened. _Tomoe._ 'No, he didn't have any amazing kids like you Kenji.'

Kenji looked upset. 'Wasn't he married?' he demanded. 'Didn't he have Mommy like you do?'

'He…he did,' Battousai said quietly. 'But…the bad guys came and killed his wife. She died.' Battousai felt his chest constrict at the memory. _Tomoe…if only you hadn't…if only I didn't…if I had just kept my eyes open a second longer…_

Kenji's voice drew him out of his thoughts. 'Battousai must have been so upset,' he said softly. He looked up at Battousai with shining eyes. 'Would you be upset if Mommy died? Would you miss her?'

'Yes,' Battousai said without thinking. 'Yes; I would miss her a lot.' And he meant it. He would really miss Kaoru if she were to die; she had become a part of his life now, and to lose her like he lost Tomoe…he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

Kenji sniffed. 'Me too,' he admitted.

'Kenji, do you know what Battousai was famous for?' he asked him, and Kenji shook his head. 'A scar…before his wife died, she gave him a scar.'

'A scar?' Kenji repeated; shocked by the idea.

'Yes; the scar was shaped like those crosses you see when you go to church, it was on his right cheek,' Battousai told him. 'When anyone used to see the scar, they would immediately know that it was Battousai…'

Kenji was looked absolutely astounded. 'Oh, wow, dad! You mean you and Battousai have the same scar?' he exclaimed.

Battousai frowned. 'Huh? Same scar?' he repeated. 'But, Kenji, I don't have a scar on my face.'

'Yes, you do!' Kenji insisted, bouncing up and down on the couch. 'It's right there; on your right cheek! Just like the real Battousai!' He pointed resolutely at Battousai's cheek.

It was now Battousai's turn to be shocked. _I have a scar on my right cheek? _Without another word, he got up to his feet and darted towards the bathroom. He threw the door open and walked in. He took a deep breath and stepped up before the mirror hanging above the sink. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

There, on his right cheek, a cross-shaped scar was starting to itch its way on his skin. Battousai raised a hand slowly to his cheek, and touched the newly formed scar. Before, he had thought it was some sort of illusion, but now he could feel the carvings in his skin…and it was no illusion. The question was; how? He was pretty sure he hadn't even been scratched on his missions, so how could he have possibly gotten this scar? Was it because it was because he was Battousai? That the scar was part of his identity, and it was taking over just as his spirit took over?

Whatever the reason was, Battousai was sure this scar was going to lead to a lot of awkward questions.

-

'Hello! I'm home!'

Kaoru shut the door closed and shrugged off her coat. She hung it on the wooden peg next to the door and walked further into the house. She had cut her shopping trip short and headed back home, and earned herself a smug look from Megumi. Even though Kaoru tried to tell her that the reason she was going home wasn't what the later had in mind, but Megumi just wouldn't buy it.

'Admit it, you're worried about Kenji,' Megumi had said.

Even though she had said no, Kaoru knew that was a perfect lie, because, ashamed as she was to admit it, she was worried about Kenji. Megumi had been right; what if Kenshin lost his temper on Kenji and managed to hurt him somehow?

'Kenji!' she called as she walked into the living room. No one was there. Her jaw tightened. She heard a sound from the bedroom and hurried to it. She threw the door open. 'Kenji, what…?'

Her words died in her throat as she saw the object in her son's hands. Kenji was sitting on the king-size bed holding a long, unsheathed sword. To Kaoru, it looked more or less like the sword they had seen at the museum. Battousai's sword. She uttered a sharp gasp, and that's when Kenji looked up.

Kenji grinned. 'Mommy! Look at Daddy's sword!' he exclaimed. 'It's just like the one which belonged to Battousai…isn't that cool?'

Kaoru managed to find her voice. 'Kenji, put that sword down,' she said quietly. 'You could get hurt.'

'No! I like it! I want to be like Battousai!' Kenji protested.

Kaoru tried to remain calm. 'Kenji, haven't I told you never to play with knives?' she chastised him gently. 'Haven't I told you that you could cut yourself with a knife and then you'd bleed?'

'Yes…' Kenji mumbled.

At that moment, Kenshin came into the room. He reached out to hold Kaoru. 'I thought I heard you…' he said, and his voice trailed off as he saw the sword in Kenji's hand. 'Kenji! Put that sword down!'

'No!' Kenji cried, his resolution strengthened by his father's anger. 'I won't! I won't!'

'Kenji!' Kenshin said angrily. 'Give me that sword…_now_!'

Kenji started to cry. Kaoru sighed and moved in front of Kenshin. 'Let me handle this,' she muttered. She knelt down next tot the bed. 'Kenji, sweetie, this sword could cut your fingers…it could really hurt you,' she said softly. 'I don't want you to get hurt, Kenji…now be a good boy and give that sword to me, okay?'

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kenji handed the sword to his mom. Kaoru sighed in relief. She grabbed the sheath and slid the sword back into it. Then she kissed Kenji on his forehead.

'Thank you, sweetheart,' she said. 'Now run along to your room, okay? I just want to have a little chat with Daddy, alright?'

'Okay,' Kenji agreed. He slid off the bed and hurried out of the room. Kaoru closed the door after him and turned around to face her husband.

'Kaoru…' Kenshin started.

'Where did you get this from, Kenshin?' she cut him off. 'Where did you get Battousai's sword from?'

Kenshin looked away from her. 'I got it from the museum,' he murmured.

'Allow me to rephrase your sentence, Kenshin, please,' she snapped. 'You actually _stole _it from the museum!'

'No! I didn't steal it!' Kenshin disagreed. 'This sword is mine; it rightfully belongs to me. I just went and reclaimed it from the museum.'

Kaoru laughed. 'Reclaimed it? Oh, for God's sake, Kenshin! Who do you think you are? Battousai?' she demanded. 'Are you crazy? And you even went to the extent of drawing a scar on you face, as well? What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Nothing's wrong with me, Kaoru,' Kenshin said calmly. 'I'm perfectly fine.'

'No, you're not!' Kaoru snapped. She felt close to tears now. 'I don't know who you are anymore! You've changed so much in the past few days; I've started to think that you're not even Kenshin!'

'You're right; I'm not Kenshin,' he told her, and she stared at him. 'Although I look like Kenshin and sound like Kenshin, but I am, in fact, not Kenshin…I am Battousai.'

'Okay, you're delirious,' Kaoru said, starting to back away from him. 'You are _not _Battousai, Kenshin, okay? You've just become really obsessed with him.'

Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. 'Look at me, Kaoru…look at me!' he said sharply. Kaoru looked. 'Now…tell me, is it possible for Kenshin to change so quickly just because of a simple fascination with Battousai? And pray tell me; wasn't he obsessed with Battousai _ages_ ago, so why pick now to suddenly want to be him?'

'I dunno…I guess it's because of the sword he saw at the museum,' she mumbled.

'Exactly, it's because of the sword,' he whispered. 'You see, Kaoru, I had been trapped in that sword for a very long time…I could only break free if someone were to hurt themselves with the blade of my sword, and when they did, I'd automatically move into their body…and Kenshin happened to cut himself on the sword that day…remember?'

Kenshin's eyes were gleaming now, and Kaoru was starting to feel frightened. She struggled in his grasp. 'You're insane!' she shrieked. 'Let go of me! Let go!'

Kenshin let her go. Kaoru flattened herself against the wall, her chest heaving up and down before her. 'I'm going to call the hospital, or the police…I don't know, but I'm calling some one,' she said, her voice shaking. Her expression softened. 'I don't want to do it, but it's for your own good, Kenshin…you need help.'

'No, Kaoru, I don't need help, I just need you to believe me,' Kenshin said softly. 'Please, Kaoru…think about what I had told you. Kenshin started to change after the trip to museum…it all makes sense.'

'No, it doesn't!' Kaoru cried. 'You are _not _Battousai! I must admit that the story you fabricated is incredible, but it's not possible! You can't trap souls inside swords, and you can't transfer souls from a sword to a person! Kenshin, you need help!'

'Stop calling me, Kenshin, damn it!' he snapped. 'I'm not that little wuss! I'm Battousai and you know it! Stop lying to yourself, Kaoru!'

Kaoru swallowed down a lump in her throat. 'Okay, suppose I believe that you're Battousai…if so, then where is Kenshin?' she asked.

Kenshin smiled and pointed to his head. 'He's still in there, struggling to regain control over his body,' he told her. 'Which is a total laugh if you ask me; Kenshin overthrowing Battousai…ha! As if!'

Kaoru's eyes welled with tears. 'Kenshin, please…stop,' she choked. 'Don't do this to yourself…don't do this to me; I can't take it.'

Kenshin scowled. 'Kaoru, you know, it will be a lot easier for both of us if you'd just believe what I'm saying,' he said irritably. He suddenly reached out for her hand, and before she could pull back, he had placed it on his scar. 'There…can you feel it? It's real…do you think I'd go and carve a scar into my face just because I want to be like Battousai? And even if I did, do you think it would've become a scar in a matter of just an hour?'

He was right; the scar felt absolutely real. Tears clouded her vision. 'No,' she whimpered.

'That's right,' he said. 'The scar is a part of Battousai…and today, it itched itself onto Kenshin's face; taking over Kenshin's body as I did…do you believe me now?'

Kaoru pulled her hand away. She shook her head; she didn't want to believe him; but somehow, it all made sense to her. 'No way…you can't be Battousai…you're Kenshin…Kenshin!'

Kenshin sighed wearily. 'Kaoru…' Kenshin started, reaching out to touch her.

'Don't touch me!' she shrieked, slapping his hand away. He looked hurt, but she didn't care. She pounded at his chest with her fists. 'Let him go…let Kenshin go! Get out of his body!'

Kenshin…or rather, Battousai now…smirked. 'No can do,' he tantalized her, grabbing hold of her wrists. 'I like my life…and I'm not about to give up on it. I have money, I have a wonderful kid…and I have an amazing wife…you, Kaoru…why would I want to give up on all of that, eh?'

Kaoru wrenched her hands from his grasp. 'I'm not your wife,' she hissed.

He chuckled. 'Well, you used to believe you are for the last few weeks…remember?' he said softly.

Kaoru cringed, as memories of what she and the supposed-Kenshin had done together. Her cheeks flushed with anger. 'You bastard…' she rasped.

Battousai frowned. 'Wow…you can quickly change your attitude, eh?' he said. 'First I'm your beloved husband who needs help…and then I'm this bastard who needs to be done through…right?'

'Let Kenshin go!' Kaoru screamed. 'You have no right to take over his body like that! It doesn't belong to you!'

'No,' Battousai snapped. 'You see, Kaoru…it's not a matter of rights anymore…it's not a matter of who this body belongs to; I could've taken any other body had I gotten the chance…it's a matter of what I want and what I need…and I need a vessel…and Kenshin happened to be the lucky winner…'

-

Kenji curled up into a tight ball beneath his sheets, and wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn't feeling cold…he was just feeling scared…

_Mommy and Daddy are fighting again…and it's all because of me…if I didn't play with Daddy's sword, then this wouldn't have happened…_

He cringed at every shout and yell that carried over from his parents' bedroom to his room. He didn't like it when they screamed at each other; it made him feel extremely tense. And scared. He wanted them to stop screaming.

_Stop it! Stop it! Don't fight! Please!_

But they wouldn't stop. His mother continued to shout and scream at his father. Kenji loved his father…and he loved his mother, too. He didn't know whom he should side with.

Unable to do anything…Kenji started to cry.

-

**A/N: AWW! Poor Kenji, eh? And finally Kaoru finds out that Kenshin is not Kenshin anymore! You were all waiting for that, weren't you? Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but this is all I could come up with. Hope you liked it just the same, coz I'm expecting reviews, okay? Wait for the next chappie!**

_**- S. N. B.**_


	7. Locked in My Own Walls

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…I wish I did though.**

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, but my mean teachers are cramming me with homework and exams! It's only during the weekend that I'm able to find some time to write, and believe me, that's still not enough! Well, anyway, thank you all for the really nice reviews…and now, without further ado, I present to you, CHAPTER 7! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

_She found out! She finally found out the truth! _

_Although a huge part of me is delighted that she did, a small part feels upset to see how saddened she was by the truth. When she was yelling at Battousai, I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Much as I wanted to reach out and wipe away her tears and pull her into my arms, I couldn't. Instead, Battousai just stood watching her while she screamed and she cried. _

_The bastard._

_But what could Kaoru do now? Battousai said there was no way I could reclaim my body to myself…alone…but how can I know that for sure? How do I know he isn't lying? Maybe there is a way by which I can get my body back…but the question is: how? _

_Just a thought…but maybe I could go into his memory? After all, he did access my memory, so it shouldn't be difficult for me to access his…right? And if I do, maybe I'll be able to find a way by which I can gain control over my body again…still, I'll have to find a way to do that without Battousai knowing what I'm up to. And when I know…how will I tell Kaoru?_

-

Battousai sighed and slumped down on the couch in the living room. He stole a glance at bedroom, whose door still stood ajar, and he thought he could hear the faint sound of Kaoru crying. He shook his head in exasperation; things didn't go the way he wanted them to go. He hadn't counted on Kaoru confronting him this soon, and he couldn't simply make up a lie when she did; how on Earth would he have been able to explain the presence of the sword in his room other than the way he did?

It had hurt him to see Kaoru crying like that. He wanted to hold her then, but he knew that by doing so he would only make matters worse. He was also hurt by the fact that Kaoru had rejected him completely. She had refused to let him t ouch her. She had wanted Kenshin…Kenshin…

Oh, how Battousai hated that guy. He wished he could completely erase him from her memory, but he knew that that was impossible. More than anything, he wanted her to love him…and him alone. Kaoru was incredible in many ways…but she lacked something which Tomoe had; Tomoe had loved him…she had forgiven him and she had loved him…she had even sacrificed her life for him. But Kaoru would never do any of those things.

He looked up as she stepped out of the room and headed straight to the door. He remained silent as she reached for the locks, but then he smirked when she paused. She slowly looked around and glared at him.

'Oh, how clever,' she seethed. 'Locked the door and hid the key, haven't you? I suppose you're very pleased with yourself, am I right?'

'Yes, very,' Battousai replied, nodding his head.

'Locking me in won't do you any good, y'know,' she pointed out, and he nodded, his expression nonchalant. 'And I still could make a phone call and have myself out of here in no time, do you know that?'

'But my dear Kaoru, even if you call and tell someone, they won't believe you…' he told her. She frowned. 'I mean, think about what you're going to say…"Could you help me please? My husband is possessed by the spirit of Battousai!"…heh! Like anyone's going to believe that!'

'Yeah, but I could call one of my friends and tell them that I've had a fight with you, and I wanna stay with them for a while…wouldn't that work?' she said, fixing him with a challenging gaze.

Battousai wasn't shaken in the least. 'Yeah, it would…that is, if the phone were still intact,' he replied, smiling amiably.

'W-what? What do you mean?' she sputtered. She turned to the phone, picked up the receiver and held it to her ear. 'No dial tone…I see.'

Battousai held up the rolled up phone cord. 'I'm not stupid, Kaoru, I figured you would try to escape,' he explained. 'And I can't let that happen; it's not a matter of you going and telling someone about me…it's a matter of me wanting you to _stay_ here…I want to go on seeing your pretty face every single day.'

Kaoru scowled at him. 'How can you be so sure I won't escape?' she demanded.

'I just know you won't,' Battousai replied. 'I'm going to keep a close eye on you so you won't be able to even take a step out the door without me knowing.'

Kaoru snorted. 'So you'll be watching me 24/7?' she said incredulously.

Battousai shook his head. 'Not necessarily,' he replied. 'I have friends whose eyes may become quite useful.'

'You're going to put spies on my tail?' Kaoru demanded, and Battousai nodded. 'I don't believe you! You can't do that! You have no _right_ to do that!'

'Kaoru, there's something you don't know about me, and that is the fact that I will do anything to achieve what I want…and right now, I want you to stay here till I know for sure what am I going to do with you,' he said quietly.

'What you're going to do with me?' she repeated in a hollow tone, and he smiled and nodded. Kaoru glared at him. 'So you want to continue seeing me, is that it? Well, I'm afraid your wish won't be granted.'

Battousai laughed. 'Kaoru, I don't think you heard me well, I told…' he said, but paused when Kaoru turned around on her heels and headed to Kenji's room. He frowned, wondering what she was going to do. He stared at her when she came out of the room, dragging a tear-faced Kenji behind her. He cast her with an amused look. 'May I ask what you're doing?'

But Kaoru didn't reply. She just pulled Kenji along to their bedroom. Kenji offered him a small wave before Kaoru shut the door closed. Then came the distinctive sound of a key being turned into its lock. Then, it became apparent to Battousai what Kaoru was doing. She was going to avoid him.

Battousai felt his nerves twitch. 'Yeah, that's right, Kaoru! Keep on avoiding me! We'll see how long you're going to last!' he said, rather angrily.

Kaoru managed to irritate him greatly. Much as he was attracted her, sometimes he felt like Kaoru infuriated him so much he almost hated her. And how dare she take Kenji in with her? She didn't expect him to let that one go without his interference?

He glared at the door and clenched his fists. _Well, if it lasted long then I could always break down the door…_

-

'Mommy? How sick is Daddy?'

Kaoru smiled down at Kenji and ruffled his hair. 'He's very sick, Kenji,' she told him. That was how she had managed to get him along with her; she had told him that his father was sick and if they talked to him they would become sick as well.

Kenji frowned. 'But if he's very sick, then shouldn't we stay out there with him and make him better?' he asked, sounding very anxious. 'Shouldn't we take him to the doctor? Shouldn't we go and get him some medicine?'

_That's what I would've done on normal conditions. _'No, it's alright, Kenji,' she assured him. 'Dad'll get better soon, we just have to wait for a while…besides…er…if the doctor comes to see Daddy, he'll get sick too…you don't want that, do you?'

Kenji looked horrified. 'No! Of course I don't!' he said in alarm. He paused for a moment. 'But won't Dad feel lonely sitting there all by himself?'

'Don't worry about it, Kenji…it'll only last for a short while,' she told him, although she wasn't sure about that herself.

She felt like she was being stupid by locking herself in the room with Kenji, but she couldn't bear to take another look at the man who was supposed to be her husband. She couldn't bear to see him and hear his voice, and still know that it wasn't Kenshin she was looking at, and that it wasn't his voice she was hearing. They were all Battousai's now. Besides, when Battousai had gone and closed every escape route before her, she had felt so irritated and wanted to do something just to spite him. She knew it was a very childish act, but it made her feel better.

Kenji sat on the bed, swinging his feet off its edge. Kaoru reached out and stroked his hair. He looked up at her. 'But why were you yelling at Daddy of he was so sick?' he asked.

Kaoru was taken by surprise; she hadn't seen that one coming. 'Um…I wasn't _yelling_ at Daddy, Kenji…' she said.

'But I _heard_ you!' Kenji insisted. Tears welled in his eyes. 'I heard you yelling at him from my room! And I heard Daddy yelling at you too! Why were you yelling? I hate it when you yell! It makes me feel so frightened!'

'Oh, Kenji,' Kaoru said softly, and she pulled her son into a hug. 'I'm so sorry we scared you, sweetheart…we didn't mean to do that…we just got a bit angry while we were talking…and when people are angry, their voices rise automatically…they don't mean to yell at each other, but they just can't help it, you see?'

'Really?' he whispered.

'Yes, really,' she assured him. 'Okay, how about this? When I get angry with Daddy next time, I'll try my absolute hardest not to shout? How do you like that?'

'I'd like that very much!' Kenji said happily, clapping his hands together. 'Thank you!'

'But you have to promise me not to cry again, okay?' she said.

'Okay!' Kenji agreed.

_Because if you do cry, Kenji, I may find myself crying along with you…_

-

'Another bottle of Sake,'

Battousai sensed that the bartender was watching him warily. 'But, sir, you've already had five glasses of…' he said.

'Another one!' Battousai snapped.

The bartender jumped and quickly got another bottle and placed it on the bar. Battousai pulled it towards him and took a sip of his Sake. The bartender was right; he did have a lot of Sake tonight, but Battousai didn't care. He had been feeling frustrated all day long, especially since Kaoru hadn't said a word to him the whole time. Even Kenji wasn't speaking to him. He didn't know what Kaoru had said to him, but when the kid left the bedroom to go to the toilet, he had shot a concerned and somewhat frightened look at him before running off.

Sitting in that apartment with no human contact whatsoever had really frustrated him. In the end, he had called upon someone to watch over Kaoru and Kenji, before leaving the apartment. He had taken out the car and without even realizing it, he found himself pulling up before a local bar. He didn't feel like socializing at all, even though babes had been pressing themselves against him the whole night. He had just sat and downed bottle after bottle, of Sake.

He had to admit that he was feeling a bit heavy-headed and somewhat nauseous, and knew he had to cut it out with the drinking for the night if he wanted to get back home in one piece. But at the same time, the thought of going back to a home where no one spoke to him wasn't really comforting. In the past days when he had come to live with Kaoru and Kenji, he had become used to step into the house and be greeted by either Kaoru or Kenji…and that simple greeting used to make him happy every time.

He let out a disgruntled sigh. It wasn't his fault that _her _husband came and cut himself by the sword. No one told him to touch museum property…and besides, it's not like he knew how to get himself out of the body, or he would've done so long ago and gone off to find himself a more suitable body. Kaoru had no right to give him the silent treatment.

But he wasn't going to allow her to sit and muck him all she wants. He would show her that he didn't care if she went in and locked herself in that damn bedroom. Battousai straightened up on his stool and leaned towards the girl who had just come and seated herself on the stool next to him.

'Hello,' he said, flashing her with his most charming smile.

The girl was caught by surprise, but she smiled nonetheless. 'Oh, hi,' she said, blushing faintly.

'Can I buy you a drink?' he asked her.

'Yeah, thanks, that would be great,' she agreed, grinning.

Battousai was going to go outside and have the time of his life, while Kaoru remained locked in that apartment with Kenji. He would show her that it was she who was suffering by her actions, and not him. Childlike as it may seem, but it made him feel better. And eventually, she would come to her senses and unlock the silence.

At least…that's what he hoped she would do.

-

Kaoru glanced at the clock hanging on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It was 4 o'clock past midnight…and Kenshin…or rather, Kenshin's body still hadn't returned. She didn't give a crap about Battousai, but she did want him to return. After all, what good would Kenshin be without his body…that is, if she found a way to restore him back.

She got up from the couch and walked towards the bedroom. She looked inside at Kenji, who was sleeping soundly beneath the blankets on the king-size bed. She had tucked him in long ago, and now she felt extremely lonely in the quiet apartment.

After Battousai had left, she had tried to find a way to escape, even though he had told her that he was going to get someone to watch her. She hadn't believed him then, but when she got to the door, she found that he was as good as his word; through the peep-hole, she saw a sallow-looking fellow lurking in the shadows outside the apartment. She knew she wouldn't be able to set one foot outside the apartment without that guy reacting to it. She had considered walking outside and screaming for help, hoping that one of the residents of the other apartments would help her, but then she realized that she didn't have the key. She didn't even have any way of contacting the outside world; Battousai had taken with him all the cell-phones and the telephone cords.

Kaoru felt extremely helpless.

She smiled sadly at Kenji before returning to the living room. He had been asking questions about his dad the whole day, trying to find ways in which he could make his dad better. His innocent words made Kaoru feel a lot more worse that she already felt, and she was almost overcome by a wave of tears.

She sat down on the couch, and before she even knew it, she had started crying. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the front of her blouse. Kaoru buried her face in her hands and doubled over her knees, sobbing. All the tears and anguish she had been bottling in had come out now, and she couldn't seem to stop them.

'Kenshin…' she choked. 'Oh, Kenshin…please come back…'

At that same moment, there was the sound of a key being turned in its lock, and Battousai walked in through the front door. Kaoru immediately stopped crying, and hastily tried to dry her tears…but not before Battousai saw her.

'Kaoru…' he said softly, but stopped when he caught her staring at him.

Kaoru couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was messed up and his clothes were disheveled and dirty…and around the top of his head a white bandage was wrapped, which was stained by blood. She could also see that bandages were wrapped around his hands. These were also slightly blood-stained.

'What…what happened to you?' she demanded before she could stop the words tumbling out of her mouth. It was all she could do not to rush towards him and throw her arms around his neck.

Battousai chuckled. 'I was drunk…and I got into an accident,' he explained. He fixed her with a mocking gaze. 'But I wouldn't expect you to care…not when you're giving me the silent treatment.'

Kaoru, then, remembered that she wasn't talking to him. Feeling slightly humiliated and embarrassed, she turned on her heels and rushed towards the bedroom. She went in and shut the door after her. She leaned back against the smooth wooden surface, breathing heavily…and then she started to cry all over again.

If she had stayed a moment longer, she would've seen the look of hurt which passed over Battousai's face.

-

'Someone's feeling upset…well, you honestly didn't expect her to care, did you? Because if you did, then you don't know Kaoru at all.'

Kenshin was right, although Battousai hated to admit it. He _was _feeling upset. He was feeling hurt and upset by the fact that Kaoru had turned her back on him and hadn't given him a second look, even though he had just had an accident.

'Yeah, right,' he snorted. 'Who says I'm upset?'

'Oh, come on, it is pretty obvious, and besides, I share the same body with you; I can sense the way you feel,' Kenshin teased him. 'And everything tells me now that you are hurt.'

'Shut up!' Battousai said angrily. 'I'm not hurt! Don't talk to me like you know me! I would never allow a _bitch_ like Kaoru affect me!'

He immediately knew that that was the wrong thing to say; he could feel Kenshin's anger boiling around him. 'You did not just call Kaoru a bitch,' Kenshin hissed.

Battousai was unfazed. 'So what if I did? There's nothing you can do about it,' he tantalized him. 'I can just go on calling Kaoru whatever I want, and you won't be able to do anything about it.' He called Kaoru a few more names, and enjoyed seeing how angry it made Kenshin.

'Bit rich coming from you, isn't it?' Kenshin said, trying to keep his voice calm.

'What do you mean?' Battousai demanded.

'Well, after drinking a large part of the bar's stock of Sake, fooling with that girl you met at the bar, and getting yourself into an accident on the way back from _her_ apartment, you have no right to call Kaoru what you did,' Kenshin said quietly.

'You bastard…how dare you?' Battousai snapped.

'I'm just saying them the way I see them,' Kenshin replied. 'And from the way I see them, it looks like you're the number one bastard on the block right now.'

Battousai really didn't need this at the moment. _First Kaoru and Kenji, and now this…this must be one of my worst days…_

**-**

**A/N: So, how did you like my seventh chapter? I know it's a bit shorter than usual, you don't have to tell me, but I honestly couldn't write anything more in it; I'm building up for the upcoming chapters…and there's also the fact that I have HUGE exams in ten days…(sigh)…well, anyway, if you liked this chapter, then please review! And I always welcome constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to send me any! I promise I won't send my Death Eaters after you if you do! XD**

_- S. N. B._


	8. Do I Belong?

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted to finish at least one story before I start working on the others and…now that story is finished! Oh, God! That feels so good! Well, anyway, before I leave you to read the chapter, I want to thank you all for the nice reviews! And…okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

'…according to our information, the man is going to pass by the 3rd avenue, there's an alleyway there were you're going to be hiding…Battousai, are you listening?'

Battousai looked up at Rodriguez. Yes, it was true that he was thinking about something, but he still managed to hear every single word which left his mouth. '3rd avenue…alleyway…yeah? What else?' he muttered.

The man scowled. 'Alright…the man's gonna be with three companions, so I'm going to send you, Battousai and two others…' he said.

'I can handle this myself,' Battousai interrupted him. 'I don't need anyone to come with me.'

'You are going with two others, and you've no saying in that,' Rodriguez said sharply. 'You've got big money on this operation, and I'm not planning to lose a single penny just because you think you can handle three people alone…I don't give a damn about how good you think you are…you're just no good enough to do four people in at the same time!'

Battousai scowled but said nothing. As he lapsed back into his thoughts, he kept an ear open for whatever Rodriguez was saying. He was actually thinking about Kaoru…about how she had completely shut him out of her life after she'd found out who he was. Today he had blocked her path while she left the bathroom, she had tried to get past him, but he wouldn't budge. In the end she had finally shoved him away from her, and hissed, "Get away from me, you murderer."

_Murderer. _That was something new. He assumed that she was reflecting on Battousai's history when he was still alive…but Kaoru had said it with such spite and venom, it really stung him. He had been called a murderer many times, but it never had the slightest effect on him…so why was he hurt when Kaoru called him that? What was so special about her?

'This man, what did he do?' Battousai asked suddenly, interrupting Rodriguez while he was talking.

Rodriguez was starting to look irritated. He scowled. 'It's not our business to know what the man did,' he said. 'We just do the killing, get the money…end of story. We aren't concerned with details about our clients or our targets.'

Battousai narrowed his eyes at him. 'So…let me get this straight,' he said. 'You actually do not investigate your clients?' Rodriguez nodded. 'Alright, here's an idea…what if the police are trying to frame you, and so they come to you asking you to kill someone…but what's really happening is that the whole thing is a set up to catch you red-handed…and so you go to kill this guy and…bam! You get caught…what do you think?'

Silence. Battousai smirked as he saw that some of the guys sitting in the room were looking a bit discomfited. Rodriquez was looking more irritated by the second, and a nerve twitched in his temple. Battousai was finding the situation really amusing…after all, he knew that no one would dare touch him; they were all completely aware of how ruthless he was.

'You worry too much,' Rodriguez said with a dismissive tone. 'We'd know if the police are trying to frame us…we're not dumb, you know.'

Battousai put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on the table, so that his shoes were directly in Rodriguez's face, who was now looking positively beside himself with anger.

'If you say so,' Battousai said.

Rodriguez closed his eyes for a moment, before continuing to discuss the details of the plan. Battousai wasn't listening anymore; he already knew what he needed to know. Plans weren't for him. But he was feeling a bit disorientated…he wanted to know _why _that man had to be killed. He wanted to know whether there was a sensible reason for killing that man. Normally, that wouldn't bother him. Normally, if someone told him to finish someone off for them, he'd do it in an eye blink. But now…

_Get away from me, you murderer!_

Battousai started. _Murderer…murderer…why the hell is the word affecting me so much? So what if I'm a murderer? I've always been a murderer! And I love being one! The bloodlust…the swish of the sword as it slices through my opponents…so why? Why did it irritate me now? Why did it make me feel so…offended?_

'Damn you, Kaoru,' he muttered.

Rodriguez frowned at him. 'What did you say?' he asked.

'Nothing,' he replied. He swung his feet off the table and got up to his feet. 'Let's get this job done.'

_I'll show you, Kaoru. I'll show you that I'm not ashamed to hold the title of a murderer._

-

'_Chikusho…_I'm bored.'

They had been waiting in a dark corner in the alleyway in 3rd avenue for their target for a while now, and there was still no sign of him or his companions, and he was getting really irritated. He took a look around. He noticed that all the buildings around them were apartment buildings, so they'd have to do the job quickly, before they'd attract too much attention. He wondered what the man was doing in such a place anyway…heading home, perhaps?

At that thought of home, Kaoru and Kenji flashed inside his head. That was his home…or at least, what used to be his home, because it really didn't feel like home now that Kaoru and Kenji were avoiding him completely. He let out a disgruntled sigh. He really wished things would go back to normal…but that was impossible.

'They're here,' one of the men who had come along with him, Lorenz, whispered.

Battousai looked up. He drew in a sharp breath. Yes, there was the man indeed, but what had caught his attention were the companions. There were three others, just as Rodriguez had told them…what he hadn't told them was that they were the man's family. There was the wife, walking arm in arm with him…and there were two guys in their late teens walking at either side of them. They were all laughing happily, and as Battousai watched them, something stirred within him.

'Alright…let's do it,' Lorenz said.

'W-what?' Battousai said, startled. He wasn't sure he had heard Lorenz right; did he actually say, "Let's do it"? Did he actually want to go on with the mission?

Lorenz and the other guy stared at him. 'What's wrong with you, Battousai? Cold feet?' he sneered. 'Don't tell me you want to back out of this mission now?'

Battousai stared at him. 'I am…and so are you,' he said sharply. 'I wasn't told that the _companions _are the man's family…and if I had known, I wouldn't have allowed anyone to carry out this mission.'

'You must be crazy! We're not quitting!' the other guy, Edwards, hissed. 'This is such an easy mission, and we'd be damned if we let it slip by! This is money we're talking about here!'

Battousai wasn't really sure why he was insisting they quit the whole thing. When was the last time he ever stopped a mission just because a family was involved? He could easily just knock out the other three and kill the man, but he really didn't feel like doing that. He didn't want to put them in a situation where the man of the family is dead. That would ruin the entire family.

_Family. _

That was the one thing he had always wanted. If Tomoe hadn't died, they would've sure build a family together. It was his dream. He had lived this dream for a short while with Kaoru and Kenji, and he had loved it. It was his fault his family had corrupted…he didn't want to be the reason for the corruption of a second family. Family…it was really important to him.

'Do I have to repeat myself?' Battousai said angrily. 'I'm calling this mission off, whether you like it or not…now, let's go.'

Lorenz was scowling at him now. 'You go by yourself, Battousai,' he muttered. 'Edwards and I are staying here to finish the job…and be sure that we'll be reporting this to Rodriguez…wuss.'

'Oh, no you're not, you won't be finishing the job,' Battousai said softly. He unsheathed his sword. 'And don't worry…I'll be reporting to Rodriguez myself.'

He couldn't help but smile at their stricken faces. With one swift movement, he had slashed both the men before they could even open their mouths to scream. Blood gushed out of their open wounds and Battousai was splattered with crimson. Their eyes agog, both of them crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap. Satisfied with his handy work, he took out a handkerchief and started wiping the blood off his blade.

He slid back the sword into its sheath. '_Ja mata ne_' he said softly, before turning around and walking away from the bloody mess.

-

'Why the sudden change of heart?'

'It's really none of your business.'

'Don't give me that…not only did you kill those two guys, but you also went back to the hide-out and killed everyone there too! Would you mind telling me what all that's about?' Kenshin demanded. 'When were morals your priority?'

'What I do doesn't concern you,' Battousai muttered. 'My actions are mine alone, and I'm the only one responsible for them. Forget what happened today…I'm not going to tell you anything about it, anyway.'

Kenshin was silent for a moment. 'Kaoru does that to everyone,' he said softly.

'Excuse me?' Battousai said.

'Don't lie to yourself, Battousai…Kaoru changed you,' Kenshin said. 'She changes everyone…me, included. I was such a bad person before I met her; always drunk, always angry…but she changed me. She turned me into a much better person…and I think she's been having the same effect on you, hasn't she?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Kaoru has no effect on me whatsoever!' Battousai snapped. 'She just happens to be the wife of the man I possess, that's it! I don't give a damn about her! I'm still who I used to be, and nothing has changed about that!'

'Well, then…Kenji,' Kenshin persisted. 'You can't tell me you don't care about Kenji…I know how you feel about him. You used to hate kids, but you like Kenji…don't you?'

'So what if I do?' Battousai snapped. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'No, no, I don't,' Kenshin replied, and Battousai could make out a hint of a smile in his tone.

'Stop making fun of me, dammit!' he said angrily. 'So what if I decided to spare that guy and his family and kill my partners instead, eh? I've always been like that; I always do what people least expect me to do…betrayal…that's something of a specialty when it comes to me.'

'Like Tomoe, for example?' Kenshin asked quietly.

'Shut up! Shut the hell up!' Battousai exploded, boiling with rage. 'Don't call her Tomoe so casually! And don't talk about her like you know her, because you don't! Tomoe was my wife, and I loved her! I never betrayed her! I never would have even thought of betraying her! What happened was just a…'

'Yeah?' Kenshin prompted him.

'A mistake…' he murmured.

-

'_Tomoe…' _

_Tomoe, who had been jotting down an entry in her diary, lifted up her head at the mention of her name. She looked around and smiled warmly at him. 'Yes?' she said._

_Battousai smiled. 'Nothing,' he murmured. 'I just wanted to say your name.' _

'_Oh, you!' she said, chuckling. _

'_Hey, Tomoe?' he said…rather seriously this time. _

'_Will you make up your mind?' she said, faking a sigh. _

'_I love you,' he said softly._

-

'Tomoe…'

Battousai slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at a white ceiling, and it took him a few seconds to register that he was at home. He straightened up on the couch on which he had seemed to have taken a bit of a nap. For a moment, he just sat there, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, then he jumped up to his feet, a feeling of alarm rising in his chest.

_Kaoru!_

If his legs had been long enough, Battousai would've kicked himself. He was angry that he allowed himself to drop his guard. Kaoru could've easily escaped while he had been asleep, and if that had happened…_stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He hurried to the bedroom. He reached for the doorknob and was about to flung the door open when he heard Kenji's voice from inside the room. He paused at the door to hear what he was going to say.

'Mommy…mommy, stop crying…please,' he whined.

'I'm sorry, Kenji…but okay, I won't cry anymore…' she promised.

'But…mommy, why are you crying?' he asked.

'It's just that…I miss daddy so much…' she choked.

Battousai froze.

'I miss him so much, Kenji…' she whispered. 'I want him back…I want Kenshin back…'

'Me…too,' Kenji said softly. 'I miss daddy, too.'

Battousai was now gripping the doorknob so tightly his knuckles were becoming white. _I want Kenshin back. I miss daddy, too. No matter how I try to rephrase it, it won't ever be me. They want Kenshin, not me; not Battousai. I will never be a part of this family…there will always be something missing…_

_I'm such a hypocrite. I said I valued the term family, and I refused to destroy one today. But here I am, ruining my own family with my own hands. I'm filthy. _

He released the doorknob and went back to the living room. He picked up his sword, which had been lying on the table next to him. He unsheathed it and stared at it for a moment, running his hand over its cool blade while he did.

No matter how hard he tried…he would never be part of the Himura family.

**-**

**Chikusho: **Damn it.

**Ja mata ne: **Good bye. (casual)

**A/N: So? What do you think? Was the Battousai-and-family thing a tad too overdone? I mean, I always thought that Battousai would've loved to have a family of his own, so…I hope you liked it! Anyway, I'm definitely gonna be finishing this one soon. After all, only a few more chapters left to go! Please review! (I know it'll make me update faster!)**

_- S. N. B._


	9. Giving In

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Hello! I'm back! Thank you all for the nice reviews! Yes, it would've been nice to give Battousai a family, ne? Well, anyway, you'll have to read on to see what's going to happen…hmm, that sounded cheesy, didn't it? Ah, well, happy reading!**

**Chapter 9:**

'Kaoru…'

Kaoru looked up, and started to reach for anything heavy enough to throw at Battousai. He stood in the doorway, and had a sort of sad expression on his face, and for a moment she relaxed her grip on the bed lamp she had grabbed, but then she grabbed it again and stood up. She glared defiantly at him, and for a brief moment, she was glad that Kenji was asleep, so he wouldn't have to see his mother whacking his father with a bed lamp.

'Leave the room,' she hissed. 'Don't take one more step inside.'

'Kaoru…just listen to me,' he pleaded. 'Just this once…please.'

Kaoru watched him warily for a moment, then she lowered the lamp. She continued to glare at him, though. 'Alright,' she said coldly. 'What have you got to say?'

Battousai closed his eyes for a moment, and Kaoru wondered vaguely about what he was going to tell her. She was quite surprised when he held out his sword before her. 'Here,' he said. 'Take it. Take my sword.'

Kaoru stared at him. 'W-what?' she stuttered. 'What the hell is this about?'

'Nothing, I swear,' he said softly. 'I just thought you'd believe me if I offered you my sword first.'

Kaoru frowned. 'What are you talking about?' she demanded angrily. 'What am I supposed to be believing in the first place?'

'Would you take the sword first?' he asked imploringly. Kaoru sighed, and cautiously walked up to him and grabbed the sword. Battousai smiled reassuringly at her as she took a step back away from him. 'I won't hurt you, Kaoru. I never would. I promise.'

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. 'I would never take your word on anything,' she retorted. 'So say what you came in here to say and get the hell out of my face.'

'Kaoru, I…' he started, and broke off for a moment. 'I've decided to give in.'

Kaoru blinked. 'Er…give in?' she repeated. 'What do you mean?'

'You know the thing you said about me leaving Kenshin's body alone?' he asked, and she slowly nodded. 'Well, I think I'm ready to do that now. I'll leave Kenshin's body and I won't ever bother him again.'

Kaoru gaped at him. 'Are…are you serious?' she demanded, her hands tightly gripping both the lamp and the sword. 'Are you serious about this? Will you leave Kenshin alone?'

'Yes, I'm serious…I've had enough of this world,' Battousai murmured, pushing his hands deep into his pocket. 'Although…there's one little problem here…'

Kaoru groaned. 'I should've seen that coming!' she muttered irritably. 'There has to be something wrong, right?'

'Well, I'm sorry!' Battousai shot back. 'I didn't ask for this to happen! I didn't ask to be killed and to have my soul trapped inside my sword while I relive all my painful memories, okay? It's not my fault! If I could leave this wimp's body, don't you think I would've done so ages ago?'

Kaoru was silenced. She had never seen Battousai look so hurt and angry before…and it was weird. She almost put down her weapons and went forward to comfort him, but she steeled herself as he looked back up at her again.

'Listen, Kaoru…' he said gently. 'I know you don't believe me…so how about this? How about I let you talk to Kenshin? He'll tell you that I'm not lying…he'll know that I'm not trying to deceive you. What do you say?'

'You'll let me talk to Kenshin…really?' she squeaked. 'Hey! Hold on a minute! How do I know it's Kenshin I'm gonna be talking to and not you pretending to be my husband?'

Battousai smiled at her. 'You'll just know,' he murmured. He closed his eyes for a moment, all the while with Kaoru watching him warily. When he opened his eyes, Kaoru could feel there was something different about him. 'Kaoru…'

'Ken…shin?' Kaoru croaked, and he nodded. Kaoru let her weapons clutter to the floor and she rushed towards him. She almost flung her arms around his neck but stopped herself. She looked up into his face for a moment. 'You're really Kenshin…aren't you?'

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. 'Yes, Kaoru, it's really me,' he assured her. Kaoru's eyes leaked with tears and she threw her arms around his neck, and he nearly toppled back to the floor. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. 'There, there…I'm here now. Everything's fine…you don't need to cry, Kaoru.'

'I know! I'm sorry!' she choked, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. 'It's just that…I really missed you, Kenshin! I mean, you were here! But you weren't here at the same time! I was so confused! I didn't know whether I've lost you forever or if you're still there!'

Kenshin kissed the top of her head. 'Yeah…I didn't know if I'll ever be out either,' he said quietly.

Kaoru pulled away from him. 'Is it true, then? What he's saying?' she asked anxiously. 'Will he really release you?'

'Yeah, it's true…Battousai wasn't lying,' he replied. He looked past her to the bed, where Kenji was sleeping. He headed towards him and sat down. He reached out and brushed his hair with his hand. 'I would definitely know if he's lying or not, and I can tell hat he's had enough with our world.'

'Really,' Kaoru murmured. 'But…he said he doesn't know how to get out! How is he planning to get out when he doesn't even know how?'

'Yeah, he wasn't lying about that either,' Kenshin replied. 'Battousai didn't imply this upon himself. I saw it in his memory. It was his brother-in-law who trapped his soul inside his own sword.'

Kaoru gasped. 'His brother-in-law?' she repeated. 'Battousai was actually _married_?'

'Yes, he…' Kenshin started, and froze for a moment. He chuckled. 'I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm afraid I don't have the authority to tell you. Battousai will tell you everything when he feels like it. It's really none of my business.'

'Oh,' Kaoru said. 'But…what should we do now?'

'Battousai has this idea…he'll tell you all about it when he takes over again,' Kenshin said. He fell silent for a moment, then he looked up at her and smiled. '_Demo_…everything's going to be okay, so you don't have to worry at all.'

Kaoru laughed lightly. 'Demo, huh?' she said. 'Are you taking after Battousai now?'

'Oh, c'mon! I'm Japanese in my blood, you know!' Kenshin protested. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to her. He stroked her face. 'I know you're wondering why I haven't kissed you or…'

Kaoru laughed again. 'Oh, Kenshin! I'm not concerned about such stuff! I know you just want to protect me from Battousai,' she told him. 'I find that really sweet. I don't need you to kiss me, or hold me or anything like that…I just need you to make me feel that you're still there, okay?'

'Okay,' he agreed. Then suddenly came a sound from the living room. He frowned. 'What was that?'

'It sounds like your cell phone,' Kaoru said. 'It's the only phone left around the place. Battousai hid all the others.'

'Yeah, I know,' he replied. He headed for the living room, with Kaoru close at his heels. He picked up the phone from the coffee table and looked at the display. 'Damn…they're calling from the company.'

'Oh, right…Battousai hasn't been going to work recently,' Kaoru said thoughtfully. 'He goes out a lot, though…for long hours a day…he locks me in, of course, and he doesn't say anything so I really don't know where he…'

'Kaoru, I know where he goes,' Kenshin muttered darkly, and Kaoru froze. He noticed that and smiled weakly at her. 'Let's check what Liz wants, eh? Hello? Eh, Liz! Um…where am I? Well, that's a tricky sort of question! Um…well…'

It happened ever so quickly, and yet, Kaoru was sure that the man standing in front of her was no longer Kenshin. There was something different about him now. Kaoru couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different. The man standing in front of her was Battousai now.

'Actually, Liz…I've been away on vacation,' he said smoothly, as the stutter in his voice faded away. '…I don't think there's a need for you to know where I was. After all, I'm the boss round here, ain't I? …No, I don't know when I'll be coming back to work, and anyway, that's for me to decided, isn't it?…Yes, I thought so. I'll see you later, Liz.'

As he ended the call, Kaoru started to back away from him. 'You're not Kenshin anymore…are you?' she said cautiously.

'Don't be like that, Kaoru,' Battousai chided her. 'You're not going to act so coldly to me at our dinner tonight, right? I surely hope not, because, honestly, that's all I'm asking for.'

'Er…dinner?' she repeated, confused.

-

'Hey…Battousai?'

'Yes, Kenshin?' Battousai drawled. 'What do you want?'

'I just wanted to say thank you…for what you're doing,' Kenshin murmured.

'Don't thank me just yet,' Battousai replied. 'Don't thank me until I'm absolutely sure it's all over.'

'What's going to happen to you after you leave my body, though?' Kenshin asked curiously. 'I mean…you aren't going to return to your sword, aren't you? Much as I want you to get out, I don't want you to return to living that life you used to live.'

'Gee, thanks,' Battousai muttered sarcastically.

'I'm serious,' Kenshin retorted.

Battousai was silent for a moment, and Kenshin couldn't really find out what he was thinking about. 'I don't know,' he finally said. '_Chikusho. _Aren't even murderers like me allowed to just…die?'

-

Kaoru sat awkwardly across the table from Battousai. He didn't blame her for that, even though he'd find a bit of a warm smile from her side extremely welcome. She had barely said a word since they left the apartment, and whenever he'd ask a question, she'd just nod or say "yes" or "no". This whole dinner idea was part of the leaving-Kenshin's-body deal, but up until now, Kaoru hadn't been acting well on her side of the deal.

'Do you suppose Kenji will be fine with that babysitter?' he asked conversationally.

Kaoru nodded. 'Yes,' she replied. 'He really likes that girl…what was her name again?'

Battousai smiled, glad he was making progress. 'Kim,' he said helpfully.

'Yes…that one,' Kaoru said, fumbling nervously with the edge of the tablecloth.

'You know, Kaoru, you don't have to be so stiff with me,' he said, rather reproachfully. She looked up at him. 'I know it must be weird for you to have dinner with me after all I've made you go through, but…it's the last thing I'll ever be asking you to do for me, so could you at least…try?'

Kaoru watched him silently for a few moments, and just as she was about to open her mouth, a waiter approached their table. 'Excuse me, sir, madam…are you ready to order yet?' he asked.

_Damn you, couldn't you have waited another minute?_ 'Yes, I believe we're ready,' he said, trying to be as polite as possible. He looked at Kaoru. 'Kaoru?'

'What?' she said, rather distractedly. She looked at the waiter, who was looking expectantly at her. 'Ah, yes…well, I'll have the…'

They both ordered, and while they waited, Battousai could see that Kaoru was stealing glances in his direction. 'Yes, Kaoru?' he said. 'Did you want something?'

He had expected her to blush or stumble over her words then, but she just looked back defiantly at him. 'Tell me something, Battousai…how do you expect people to be good to you when you, yourself, are horrible to everyone else around you?' she asked him, coldly.

'Well, that certainly hurt,' Battousai replied, shifting in his seat. 'You see, Kaoru, to me, it doesn't matter whether people are good to me or not, as long as they do what they're asked to do.'

'But…' Kaoru said, casually picking up her fork and studying it. 'Kenshin told me you had a wife. If you didn't care about people being good to you, you wouldn't have gone and gotten married, would you?'

Battousai's face was expressionless. 'It really doesn't matter anymore,' he murmured. 'My wife isn't around anymore…and anyway, we didn't last that long together.'

'So…you got a divorce before her brother did you in, then?' she asked.

'We did not get a divorce,' Battousai snapped. 'We did not _need _to get a divorce. This may be a bit difficult for you to believe, but Tomoe actually loved me despite what I did, alright?'

'So, what happened then?' she asked curiously. Battousai was silent, and she couldn't help but soften her expression. 'Is it a painful memory?'

'Dammit, Kaoru! She died, okay?' he exploded, and several people looked around interestedly in their direction. Battousai took a look at Kaoru's bewildered face and lowered his voice several notches. 'Tomoe…she sacrificed herself for me. She got herself killed, so that I wouldn't die. And before she died…she said she was sorry.'

'Oh,' Kaoru murmured. 'She must've really loved you if she had given up her life to save you.'

'I guess…but I still don't know what she saw in me,' he muttered. 'I was still particularly a kid…and I was a murderer. I imprisoned her…and I also, killed her fiancé…'

Kaoru gasped. 'You killed her…' she whispered, and let her voice trail off.

'I didn't mean to kill him; I didn't even know it was him. He just attacked me and I killed him,' he replied, banging his fist on the table. 'But even so…she didn't leave me. She admitted to me later, that the reason she had stayed with me, was because she had been plotting to kill me. She carried a dagger around with her wherever she went, but after a while she just left it at home, and when I asked her about it, she said she didn't need it any more.'

Kaoru didn't say anything. She had never seen Battousai show so much feeling or emotion, and neither she had seen him show saw much passion about something…or someone. It was really strange. She wouldn't have thought, in a million years, that a cold-blooded murderer such as this man would have such feelings.

Battousai chuckled. 'You know, Tomoe took me out on my first date,' he informed her.

Kaoru blinked in surprise. 'Oh, really?' she said, and he nodded. She watched him take a sip out of his champagne glass. 'Why…why did kill people? What made me consider being an assassin?'

'You must think that I've always wanted to be an assassin, eh?' he asked, and she shook her head. 'Actually, I was told that I was doing it for the good of the people…to create a new world. They told me that even though it was a repulsive job, it had to be done…and that they found me suitable for the job. After a while, it didn't matter why I was killing or who I was killing…the blood lust was too strong within me…it was as if in order for me to survive, I had to kill people. It's a stupid principle, you don't need to tell me that…but that principle kept me going.'

'Didn't you ever consider doing something else?' she asked quietly.

'Actually, I did do something else,' he said, matter-of-factly. 'Most people don't know this, but there was a period in which Tomoe and me went into hiding. We pretended to be husband and wife, and we planted a vegetable field…and I was a medicine man…it felt really good to be able to live a normal life, but somehow, I knew that no matter how much I tried, I would never be able to escape from my title as the most feared assassin. Tomoe knew that, too, but she chose to remain next to me, even when her brother came to take her away.'

'Her brother?' Kaoru questioned. 'The one who…?'

'Enishi hated me,' Battousai said simply. 'He wanted Tomoe to kill me, but she wouldn't listen to him…in the end, after she had died, he sneaked up on me in the middle of the night, stabbed me with my own sword and said this spell…'

He trailed off as he put a hand to his head, as if the memory of that night was really painful. At that moment, Kaoru didn't hate Battousai. In fact, she almost reached out to comfort him, but for the second time that day, she withdrew.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, looking up and smiling apologetically at her. 'I kind of strayed there.'

'No, it's alright,' she assured him, offering him a tiny smile. At that moment, the waiter came back with their orders and set them on the table before them. 'Well, then, shall we eat?'

Battousai nodded and picked up his fork a knife. He started to slice his steak, but then stopped and looked up at Kaoru, who had started on her salad. 'Hey, Kaoru?' he said softly.

Kaoru swallowed quickly. 'Yes?' she asked.

'I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you; you really don't deserve it,' he murmured. Kaoru just stared at him. He chuckled and picked up a piece of steak with his fork. 'Kenshin was right about you. You really are something else.'

Kaoru was silent for a moment as she digested those last few moments. Battousai had actually given her a compliment. Smiling, she raised her glass of champagne to her lips and took a sip. 'Thank you,' she said softly.

**-**

**Demo: **But

**Chikusho: **Damn it.

**-**

**A/N: There! I'm done! Just two more chapters left to go! Yay! So, anyway, how did this chapter grab you? Was it good enough? Aren't you wondering about Battousai's little idea now? Oh, and don't you feel sorry for him? (blows her nose) Wait for my next chappie!**

**Oh, and please review!**

_- S. N. B._


	10. Enishi Yukishiro

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! I must say, the number of reviews I got on the last one didn't make me very happy, but what can one do, eh? Well, anyway, I don't want to bother you people with my dilemmas, so I'll let you get on with the chapter, okay? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: **

'Well, we'll see you later then, alright? And thanks again for taking Kenji in!'

With one last wave at Sano and Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru got into the elevator. They pressed the ground floor button and waited. They were both silent. Kaoru wanted to thank Battousai for what he did back there with Sano, but she remained quiet. One reason was because she didn't know how to thank him, the second was that she wasn't sure she should be talking to him while they were still in the lift; he looked like he would definitely throw up if he opened his mouth. Sure enough, when they reached ground floor, he stumbled out and doubled over, clutching his knees. Giggling slightly, she stepped up next to him and, after a moment's hesitation, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, you okay?' she asked him softly.

He looked up at her, a bit surprised, and then he smiled shortly. 'Yeah, I'm okay,' he replied. 'But I'm never gonna get used to these...elevators! God, are you sure there's nothing wrong with your generation, Kamiya? Elevators, and cars, and...?'

Kaoru patted his shoulder. 'Give it a rest, Battousai,' she advised him. 'That's my husband's brain you're confusing.'

Battousai chuckled. 'Yeah, you're right,' he replied.

They left the building, and climbed into Kaoru's car. She started the car and pulled out onto the road. She was gripping the stirring wheel so tightly her knuckles were becoming white. 'Um...do you think they suspected anything?' she asked him, referring to Sano and Megumi.

'Don't worry, as long as Kenji doesn't slip and tell them something about what had happened, then we should be fine,' he assured her.

She nodded. She paused for a moment before saying her next words. 'Hey...about what you did with Sano...I wanted to say thank you,' she said softly. 'You have no idea how much it means to me and to Kenshin, you apologizing to Sano about that night in the club. I know for sure that Kenshin wouldn't have been able to handle the situation properly.'

'Um...it was nothing, really,' he replied. 'I just did what I had to do. Mind you, though, Sano was quite curious about my scar.'

'I can imagine why he would be,' she said, glancing briefly at his cross-shaped scar. 'I was wondering about something...is that scar going to remain on Kenshin's face even after you've left his body, or is it going to go away?'

Battousai scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'I'm really not sure about that,' he replied. He grinned at her. 'But you wouldn't mind if it didn't go away, would you? Being the sexy thing it is?'

'Oh, please!' she said, exasperated. She couldn't help the laugh which escaped her lips though. 'But yeah, it would be really cool to have a scar like that. I'm sure Kenshin will be very happy about it if it stayed there.'

'Hmm, you think?' Battousai said thoughtfully.

Kaoru nodded. 'Hey, I've been meaning to ask...are you sure this is going to work?' she said. Battousai had told Kaoru that the only person to know the counter spell which would release him from Kenshin's body was a Yukishiro. They had looked up the phone directory for a member of that family, and had found one sole guy who happened, ironically as Battousai said, to be named Enishi Yukishiro. So, basically, their plan was to hunt this Enishi guy down and try to get the spell out of him. Kaoru only hoped that this Enishi would really have this spell. 'Are you sure this guy will be willing to help us? After all, you did go and kill his great aunt...'

'Thank you for reminding me,' Battousai said sarcastically. Kaoru opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off. 'You do have a point, though. I'm really not sure if Enishi will want to help us, or if he knows how to even help us in the first place, but...it's all worth the shot, right?'

'I suppose,' she murmured.

'Anyway, if that doesn't work, we can always kill him,' he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

'What?' she cried, taking a really sharp swerve and almost hitting a pedestrian who was crossing the road. After she had apologized to the stream of swears the guy threw at her, she turned to glare at Battousai. 'What the hell did you say?'

'I was just kidding!' Battousai protested. 'God!'

Kaoru scowled at him. 'You're sick,' she spat at him.

'Thank you,' he said dryly. 'You flatter me every time.'

-

'You're weird.'

'You too, huh?' Battousai muttered, irritably.

Kenshin sighed. 'I'm serious,' he replied. 'One minute you're nice and everything, the next you're thinking of killing off people...I find it hard to believe that you're the same person, Battousai, and that's why you're weird.'

Battousai chuckled. 'I suppose you're right,' he agreed. 'But I can't help it...I've committed so many crimes in my past that killing always comes up as an option when I'm facing some sort of problem. I've always thought it was the easiest way to deal with things...saves up a lot of time.'

'So that's what people are to you, then? A waste of time?' Kenshin asked quietly.

Battousai was silent for a few moments. 'No, that's not true,' he finally answered. 'People are not a waste of time...at least, not all of them are. Tomoe wasn't a waste of time...if it weren't for her, I'd be nothing. Kaoru, too...she's special.'

'Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!' Kenshin protested, half-jokingly.

Battousai smiled inwardly. 'And you, too, Kenshin...you're not bad, either,' he told him.

'You're not going to get all emotional over me, are you?' Kenshin said, chuckling. 'Thanks, though...it means a lot coming from you. You're not bad, yourself.'

'Gee, thanks,' he murmured. 'So, is it true? Would you like to have my scar?'

'Yeah...it'd be really cool.'

-

'This is the place, huh?'

They were both standing in front of a traditional Japanese house, green bricks and white walls, a low fence over which they were able to see the paddock in the backyard. The house looked empty though. Kaoru walked around the fence and found herself standing before the gate, next to which hung a wooden sign on which "Yukishiro" was written in Japanese letters. She looked back at Battousai, and saw that he was staring at the house with a weird expression on his face.

'Er...what's wrong?' she asked him.

'This house...man, this is too much,' he murmured. He broke off, chuckling, and rubbed the back of his neck. 'It's exactly like our house back in Japan. Exactly the same. This is just too...pathetic.'

'Pathetic?' she repeated, frowning.

'I mean, what the hell are they trying to pull off?' he demanded, and Kaoru could make out a note of anger in his voice. He gripped the edge of the fence tightly with his hands. 'Tomoe won't be back! She won't be back no matter what they did! She's dead, and she's gonna stay dead! She won't come back because they've gone and built a reincarnation of her house in the States...same way she won't be back because my soul's been trapped in my sword!'

'Battousai...' Kaoru said softly. Battousai bent his head down and for a brief moment, she got the impression he was crying. She realized it mustn't be fair for him, to be beaten up for the murder of the one he loved. The murder which he hadn't even intended to commit. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his back. 'You know...you gotta stop feeling so guilty about it. I'm sure Tomoe would've wanted you to.'

Kaoru felt a bit of wetness on her hand. He was crying!

'I'm not sure that what she would've wanted,' he said hoarsely. 'She keeps haunting my dreams. She stands there, holding her umbrella and wearing her bloodied kimono...and she smiles at me, and she tells me it's okay...that she doesn't mind...but I feel like she's mocking me...like she's trying to make me feel guilty.'

'Battousai...don't you know?' she asked. 'If one loves the other...they'd never make him feel guilty at all, they wouldn't burden him with troublesome thoughts...if they did that, they'd wouldn't really be loving him...and, I don't think Tomoe would've died for you in the first place if she was going to blame you for it...am I right?'

Battousai was silent. After a few moments, he eased her arms away from him and he turned around to face her. He was smiling...and Kaoru was sure that this was the first genuine smile he had ever given her. 'Yeah, you're right,' he agreed. He took her hand in his and started towards the gate. 'Shall we go in now?'

The pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside. Kaoru held on to Battousai's hand as they crossed the front yard to the house. They paused before the porch.

'Hello! Anyone home?' Battousai called out. They waited for a reply, but none came. 'Hello?'

Battousai slipped his feet out of his shoes and climbed onto the wooden porch. He pulled the paper door open and peered inside the room. Kaoru climbed up next to him. 'Hello?' she said. 'Excuse me, we're looking for Mr. Enishi Yukishiro!'

'I doubt Mr. Enishi Yukishiro will be pleased when he sees the two of you snooping around on his property.'

Kaoru jumped. She whirled around and saw a tall, broad-chested young man with snowy-white hair, who was carrying a bokken. He was looking down at them with unmistakable hostility. She found herself gripping Battousai's arm. 'H-hi!' she stammered. 'Um...are you Mr. Enishi Yukishiro?'

'Isn't that obvious?' he replied, narrowing his eyes at her. 'I'm the only one around here, ain't I?'

Kaoru nodded. She was at loss to as what she should be saying next. Suddenly, the sentence, "We were hoping you'd help us free Battousai's spirit from my husband's body" didn't seem that appropriate. And it didn't help that Battousai hadn't said one word yet. He was silently watching Enishi, and she could feel his whole body tensing up underneath her grip. She looked worriedly at him, all the while praying that he wouldn't go and do something foolish.

Finally, to Kaoru's relief, he extended his hand towards Enishi and smiled pleasantly. '_Konbanwa_, Yukishiro-san,' he said. 'My name's Kenshin Himura and this is my wife, Kaoru.'

Enishi nodded dispassionately at Battousai, but he did show some interest in Kaoru. However, he did not seem to want to shake Battousai's hand, so the latter dropped it to his side. Enishi folded his arms tightly against his chest. 'What do you want?' he asked coldly. It was obvious that this guy didn't get much visitors around here, and Kaoru could figure out why.

'Can we go inside? Talk about it?' Battousai asked politely. 'This is hardly something to be discussed out here.'

Enishi raised an eyebrow. 'Alright...let's go in,' he agreed. He stepped around them and entered the room. He beckoned for them to come inside, before sitting down, cross-legged, on the floor. Battousai and Kaoru followed suite. 'So, what is it that you want to discuss with me? Are you from the insurance company or something?'

Smiling, Battousai shook his head. 'No, I'm not,' he replied. He glanced around the room. 'This is a nice place you've got here.'

Enishi's mouth worked up into something that looked remotely like a proud grin. 'Yeah, I know, isn't it?' he said. 'This is like my aunt's house back in Japan. I've come and built one here.'

Kaoru was aware that Battousai's smile was a forced one. 'Your aunt's?' he repeated.

'Yeah,' Enishi replied. 'I've never my aunt...she died ages ago, but her house's still there; a family heirloom, y'know...I really liked that house, and that's why when I came here to the Sates, I decided I was going to have the exact same house built here.'

'I see,' Battousai murmured, nodding his head. 'Yukishiro-san...are you aware of the name Battousai?'

Enishi's featured contorted into a mask of anger immediately. 'Hell, yeah, I do!' he rasped his fists clenching against his thighs. 'He's the damn bastard who killed my aunt! My grandfather told me about it! He told me how he saw Battousai killing my aunt! He told me how he swore never to forgive him after that! And he also told me...he told me...'

Kaoru leaned forward eagerly. 'Yes? What did your grandfather also tell you?' she asked.

Enishi shook his head. 'Never mind that,' he muttered, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. 'I kind of strayed there...so, what did you want to tell me, again?'

'But...Mr. Yukishiro!' Kaoru protested, missing the sharp glance Battousai threw in her direction. 'You can't leave us hanging like that! You should tell us what your grandfather told you!'

Enishi frowned at her. 'How come you're so interested in what my grandfather told me?' he demanded. 'What's in it for you? _Chotto matte! _Don't tell me you're an author who've come to use my words in some stupid story of yours!' He threw a dirty glance at Battousai. 'And you! You're her publisher, aren't you?'

Battousai seemed totally unfazed by these accusations, but Kaoru was stumped. 'Yukishiro-san, I'm afraid you're mistaken,' he said calmly. 'Much as I would've loved to the one to publish this amazing story of yours, but I'm not a publisher...and my wife, is certainly not an author.'

Enishi frowned. 'Well, then? What are you after?' he demanded. 'You still haven't told me what you wanted from me.'

Battousai smiled. 'Yukishiro-san, as to what your grandfather told you next...' he said quietly. '...was it that he laid a curse on Battousai's soul...trapping it forever within his sword? Was it that he enjoyed torturing his brother-in-law for a crime he had never intended?'

Enishi stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was speechless for a while, but after a few moments, he seemed to regain his ability to speak. 'H-how the hell do you know that?' he demanded. 'My grandfather never told anyone about the curse! He only told me because I was born with white hair! He told me that that must mean we're deeply connected! How could you know about it? Unless...unless...wait a minute! Wait a damn a minute! What's that on your cheek?'

Battousai touched his scar. 'Oh, you mean this?' he asked. 'Why, it's a scar.'

Enishi's face was a mask of anger and hatred. He jumped up to his feet. 'You're him!' he yelled, pointing a shaking finger at him. 'You're Battousai! You're that bastard who killed my aunt! You killed her, didn't you?'

Kaoru gulped. She felt that everything was happening at a very fast pace, and it was all going in the wrong direction. She marveled at Battousai's ability to remain calm, even when Enishi looked ready to commit bloody murder. 'Um...actually...' she started,

'Yes, I did,' Battousai cut her off.

It all happened in an instance; one second Battousai was sitting on the floor, with Enishi towering over him, the next, Enishi had drawn a long sword out of nowhere and was charging at Battousai, who was resolutely refusing to abandon his position on the floor. Before Kaoru could react, Enishi had shoved her aside and was bringing his sword down on Battousai's head.

'NOO!'

-

**Konbanwa: **Good Afternoon.

**Chotto matte: **Wait a moment.

**-**

**A/N: Yay! I finished my tenth chapter! That's a relief! Now I can go back to playing my computer game! Hehe. No, seriously, I bought this game two days ago and now I'm totally addicted...I wanted to get done with this chapter so I can play as much as I want, so...anyway, I'll stop babbling now, okie, if you promise to send me reviews! And remember, the more the reviews, the faster I update! Hmm...that sounded cheesy, didn't it? Oh, well. **

_- S. N. B. _


	11. Switch

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello!! I'm back with my 11th chapter, which happens to be my last one! Yes, after this chapter is over, you will never hear from me again!! (I mean the story) Anyway, thank you all for the reviews you've sent me, and without further ado, I present to you, chapter 11!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11:**

Kaoru watched in horror as Enishi brought down his sword upon Battousai, who didn't seem to be wanting to move anytime soon. Without even pausing to think, she had scrambled up the floor and placed herself between the two men. Enishi was taken by surprise...yet he managed to stop his attack with the sword's tip just a few millimeters away from Kaoru's face. Kaoru felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead and she swallowed.

'Step aside, you stupid woman!' Enishi snapped. 'Come on! Move!'

Kaoru shook her head. 'No, I won't!' she shot back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Battousai. 'I won't let you touch him!'

If Enishi had been surprised, then Battousai was stumped. With his face buried in her shoulder, he could barely move...let alone speak. 'Kaoru...' he whispered.

Kaoru wrapped her arms more tightly around him as she glared up at Enishi. 'You won't kill him, you understand?' she demanded. 'If you're going to have to kill him, you might as well kill me first, because I'm not moving from here!'

'That's enough!'

To both her and Enishi's surprise, it was Battousai who had said those words. He was standing up, glaring at both of them. Kaoru shivered when she saw the yellowish hue in his eyes. Stepping around Kaoru, he slowly advanced on Enishi, who, involuntarily, took a few steps back. Kaoru could sense the power radiating off his body, and it didn't seem like anything good would come from it. In a flash of a movement, Battousai had snatched the sword out of Enishi's hands and was holding the blade to Enishi's neck.

'This is a nice sword...its workmanship is Chinese, but it really is a Japanese sword, isn't it?' Battousai said quietly, and Enishi barely managed a tiny nod. Battousai smiled. 'I believe you know what will happen to you if this sword draws out a single drop of Kaoru's blood, do you not? And you!' Kaoru froze as Battousai turned around and fixed her in a steely gaze. 'I don't want you protecting me, alright? People who've tried to do that died...and I don't want that happening with you, too.'

Kaoru nodded meekly, not daring to tell Battousai the truth of her intentions; that she was protecting her husband, and not him. But still, she had to admit that his words had sent a chill up her spine. Not wanting to be protected by others so that they wouldn't die for him...only know did she realize how much Tomoe's death affected him. She couldn't even start to imagine how it would feel to kill some one you love when you don't even intend to...Battousai...

Her eyes wide, she watched fearfully as Battousai pushed Enishi against the wall, the blade of the sword still pressed against his neck. His eyes flashed as he advanced on him. 'You will give me what I want, or yours won't be a very happy ending,' he whispered. Enishi nodded. 'I want you to tell me how I could reverse the curse your dear grandpa placed on me, alright?'

Enishi shook his head. 'I...I wouldn't know of any counter spell; my grandfather didn't tell me anything about it,' he told him, his voice quivering.

'Don't lie to me!' Battousai snapped pressing the blade more tightly against his throat, and Enishi flinched as a drop of blood trickled down his neck. 'You were just boasting about how you and your grandfather had been really close, you damn bastard, so don't start telling me that you don't know the counter spell!'

'But I swear I don't know anything!' Enishi protested.

'Don't give me that bullshit!' Battousai said angrily. 'The fact that you're denying it makes me more certain that you know something about it!'

'Um...Battousai?' Kaoru said uncertainly, as she slowly rose up to her feet. 'Um...don't you think he might be telling the truth? I mean, he really might not know anything about a counter spell...'

'Are you defending him now?' Battousai said, and Kaoru could hear the note of anger in his voice. She started to open her mouth, when he turned to look at her with a gentle expression upon his face. 'Kaoru, if there's anything I'm good at; it's killing...and the nice ability of being able to tell out who's lying to me...although I've had to acquire that ability the hard way.' He fell silent for a moment, and then he grinned cheerfully at her. 'And I could easily tell you that this bastard over here is lying.'

He looked back at Enishi, who managed to maintain a bit of a firm expression even though his face had lost some of its color. 'So you caught me...big deal,' he spat at him. 'You can kill me right now because I'm not telling you anything about the counter spell. My grandfather trusted me with this secret, and I'm not about to go betraying his trust to Battousai himself. I don't care if I'm dead as long as I don't betray my grandfather! I'm sure he's up in Heaven with Aunt Tomoe, and I know that they're both smiling at me, telling me to stand firm...'

'Shut up!' Battousai exploded. 'Stop spouting crap about your damn grandfather! You don't know half the truth, alright? Do you know that it was your bloody damn grandfather who led that guy to our whereabouts? Do you know that he sided with the enemy? If it weren't for him, then none of this would've happened! And Tomoe wouldn't have died!! And one more thing? Don't talk about Tomoe like you know her! You're just like you grandfather!! You think you know Tomoe pretty well, you think you understand her...but you don't! Tomoe sacrificed herself for me that day! She died because your damn bastard of a grandfather wouldn't leave us alone! We were just beginning to settle down and then he came along and...and...'

Kaoru could hear the tremor in his voice, and knew that if it weren't for the fact that he was holding back in front of Enishi, she was sure he would've been crying. She moved forward towards him. 'Battousai...' she said softly.

'So you're going to be a good boy now and give me the counter spell,' Battousai finished. 'I don't care what happens to me as long as Kaoru's happy. I don't want to hurt her like I hurt Tomoe. I'm going to return her husband's body to her, and you're going to help me with that.'

'No!' Kaoru protested, her eyes filling with tears. 'You said you don't want to hurt me, and that's great, thank you! But...but...I don't want you to get hurt in the process!! I don't want you to suffer anymore; you've suffered enough to make up for your sins and more!! I want you to be happy too...and I'm sure Kenshin would want that to...I'm sure he's telling you right now to not throw your life away...'

Battousai was silent for a moment, and then he bent down his head, chuckling. He released Enishi and turned towards her. He smiled. 'Thank you, Kaoru,' he said softly. 'And you're right; Kenshin said exactly what you thought he would say, but the thing is, I don't care anymore. I've lived long enough around here, and as I've already told Kenshin...the only thing I want now is death, and I was just wondering if our dear Yukishiro-san would be able to grant me this wish.'

They both looked back at Enishi, who was still standing, frozen against the wall, although his expression had remarkably relaxed. 'Yes, it happens that I can grant you that wish, Battousai,' he told him, a hint of a smile hovering over his thin lips. 'But I'm afraid that you're gonna have to take your host along with you.'

-

'He's going to have to kill Kenshin...too?'

Battousai and Kaoru were both standing beside the paddock in Enishi's backyard. Enishi, himself, was no where to be seen. Kaoru knelt down and started stirring the still waters with her hand. Small fish swam up to her hand. Battousai gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were becoming white. Enishi had told them that in order to release Battousai from Kenshin's body, the exact same procedure with which Battousai had been trapped inside the sword had to be followed, while saying the incantation...so, by releasing Battousai from the body, Kenshin was going to have to die, too.

'_Gomen_,' Battousai said softly.

Kaoru looked up. 'What are you apologizing for?' she asked. 'It's not your fault. None of this is.'

Battousai slowly shook his head. 'No...that's where your wrong, Kaoru-dono,' he whispered, and Kaoru was startled at the use of this honorific with her name. 'Everywhere I go, people tend to die. Even the people who are close to me die...even though I try so hard to protect them. They die, and I remain alive, drowning in my sins. I wonder...is it my punishment?'

'Battousai...' she murmured. She paused for a moment. 'You know, that's just stupid.'

Battousai blinked, confused. 'Sorry?' he said.

'I told you before, Battousai, you can't go blaming yourself for the death of every person you've come upon in your life, because that's entirely stupid. You also can't protect everyone,' Kaoru said quietly. 'You probably think that your feelings of guilt are a way of abiding to your sins, but that's not true. If you want to correct what you've done wrong, then you have to do something good, something which cancels out the bad that you've done before...only then you can really make up for your mistakes.'

Battousai chuckled. 'How come you always say the things that I want to hear?' he said softly.

Kaoru looked up at him, a bit pink in the face. 'Um...excuse me?' she said.

He smiled at her. 'Nothing,' he replied.

They stayed together in silence for a while, and then Kaoru stood up and faced him with a determined expression. 'There has to be another way!' she told him. 'There has to be another way to reverse the curse! This just can't be the only way! We don't have to kill Kenshin! We...we _can't_ kill Kenshin!'

Battousai said nothing. Kaoru watched anxiously as his face became a mask of anger. In a blink of an eye, he had drawn out his sword and charged at an old oak tree. '_Kuso!!_ Enishi, you bastard!!' he bellowed.

'Battousai! What are you...?' Kaoru cried, and froze midway as Battousai's sword came in contact with the tree's massive bark.

There was a moment of silence in which nothing moved, and then the spot where Battousai had sliced the bark split from the tree and the upper part of the tree, with its trees and branches, crashed to the ground with a loud thud and a cloud of dust rose around it. The ground shook beneath Kaoru's legs and she shielded her face with her arms from the wave of dust which was coming her way. When the dust had cleared, she looked up and saw Battousai standing before the sliced bark, while Enishi stood behind it, looking petrified. Kaoru watched silently as Battousai walked towards Enishi, who took a few steps back, tripped over his own feet and stumbled back to the ground. Battousai stood above him, sword raised. She held her breath.

'Enishi, you and I both know that this is not the only way,' Battousai hissed. 'There is something that you're hiding from me, and you'd better tell it to me soon because my patience is running low. Sure, you talk big and say you don't care if I kill you, but on the inside you're just a frightened little mouse. Now, spill out your beans, Yukishiro!'

-

'How is it that the act of killing has been reduced to the simple task of drawing out a bit of blood and reciting the counter spell?'

Battousai fixed Enishi with an accuusing glare, and the latter flinched. He fetched out a small silver dagger out of the cabinet he had been searching in and turned to face Battousai and Kaoru. 'This is the one,' he muttered.

'You're such a sick bastard, do you know that?' Battousai told him. 'You were actually ready to kill an innocent man just to get me. Is your grudge that deep?'

Enishi glared at him. 'You know nothing,' he snapped. 'You caused people so much pain. Life didn't matter at all to you, you just killed to please your lust for blood. You can't expect me not to hate you for that.'

Battousai smiled pleasantly. 'But wouldn't killing Kenshin have made you the exact same thing?' he asked. 'Weren't you just about to kill Kenshin to please your lust for Battousai's lust? Face it, Enishi; you're just as bad as I am...and so was your grandfather.'

Enishi didn't say anything. He just fetched a necklace from behind his shirt. To the thick silver chain hung a small glass cylinder. As they watched, Enishi crushed the cylinder with his bare hands, to which Kaoru gave a small start. Blood trickled down his arm, but Enishi didn't seem to care. He opened his hand and they saw a small roll of parchment lying in the palm of his hand. Battousai watched this tiny parchment with interest.

'This is the counter spell, I presume?' he asked politely.

Grudgingly, Enishi nodded. 'So...if you'll want to start now...' he muttered.

Battousai grabbed Enishi by the neck of his shirt and brought him close to him. 'Let us set a few things straight first, Yukishiro-san...' he said in a quiet, deadly voice, and Enishi gulped, sweat forming at his forehead. 'I want you to know that if you harm one hair of Kaoru's and Kenshin's head after I'm gone, I'll come back and haunt you. You know how ghosts with unfinished businesses tend to come back? Well, you'll be my unfinished business...and I'll stick to you until I drive you off the brink of insanity, do you understand me?'

Enishi nodded, and Kaoru didn't think he'd even dare to do otherwise in his situation. She started when Battousai turned to face her. 'This is it, then?' she asked him. 'You're leaving?'

Battousai smiled. 'Yeah,' he replied. 'But I don't suppose you'll be missing me, ne?'

Kaoru paused a moment before saying her next words. 'You know, Battousai...being the murdering bastard you are, I suppose the most logical thing will be not to miss you,' she told him, and Battousai's expression drooped slightly at that. 'But...believe it or not...I am going to miss you. After all, it's not everyday you get to meet the great Battousai...right?'

Battousai smiled, and before she could even react, he had leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kaoru was numb with surprise; Battousai had actually kissed her!! She would've remained in that state of surprise if it weren't for the fact that Enishi was starting the rituals. Enishi was holding the silver dagger against Battousai's palm, and he was breathing deeply. Kaoru watched in horror as he started to slice at his palm.

'_Oh, great spirits of Japan, I ask you to hear my plea, and cast your mercy upon the soul of this mortal being,_' Enishi whispered. Both Kaoru and Battousai watched him warily. '_I ask you to free the invadant soul of this body, and release him to do as he pleases. Oh, great spirits of Japan, I beg you to answer my request...' _

Blood trickled down Battousai's arm and to the ground, but something strange was happening. The wound on his palm was starting to radiate with a white light. Battousai looked at Kaoru. 'It's happening. I can feel it,' he whispered, his eyes filled with emotion. 'I can already see Tomoe...holding out her arms for me...'

'Oh, Battousai...' Kaoru whispered.

Enishi was still chanting. '_Oh, great spirits of Japan...tear away the invading soul from this body and free its host,' _he whispered. '_I beg you to hear my plea!!' _

'Good bye, Kaoru...it's been fun,' he told her.

There was a blinding flash of light, and then...silence. When Kaoru opened her eyes again, Battousai was lying on the ground, the wound on his hand now completely sealed. Both she and Enishi watched him silently for a few moments, and when he didn't seem to move, Kaoru rushed forward towards him. She cradled his head in her lap and pushed his locks of red hair away from his face.

'Kenshin? Kenshin, please wake up!' she pleaded. She bent her head and placed it against his chest. Her eyes widened when she couldn't hear any heartbeat. 'Kenshin!!!'

**-**

**A/N: There! Done!! I guess I'll be receiving flames for this second cliff-hanger, hehe. Yes, that means there's still one chapter left to go. I decided I wouldn't finish it in this chapter, after all. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too because I'm expecting reviews, okay? Thanks!!! Wait for my last chapter!!!**

_- S. N. B._


	12. Epilogue

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello!!!! I'm back with my Epilogue!! Thank you all so much for the reviews you've sent me (there's individual thanks at the bottom, btw), they're really nice!! Well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now, and let you get on with this chapter. Here's a little warning for you; you're in for a real shock! (Man, that sounded lame) Enjoy!!!**

**Epilogue**

Kaoru stared in horror at her husband's lifeless form. Her hands traced her face, the scar was still itched on his cheek...and then she ran a hand down his chest, and felt the spot where his heart should've be beating...except there was nothing. She glared up at Enishi, her vision blurred by tears. Enishi had started to back away, his face chalk-white with fear.

'You...' she hissed. 'You killed him! You killed my husband!!'

Enishi's eyes were wide. '_Go-gomen nasai!!!_' he sputtered. 'I didn't mean...'

'I don't care if you meant to kill him or not!! He's dead now! And it's all your damn fault!' she shrieked, tears streaming down her face. 'What good will an apology do me, eh? Will it bring Kenshin back? Will it?'

Enishi averted his eyes away from her face. 'Something must've gone wrong with the spell...' he murmured.

'You bastard!!' Kaoru screamed. 'You made sure something went wrong with the spell when you performed it, didn't you? You hated Battousai so much you didn't care if my husband got hurt in your way of getting revenge!!'

'No, I...' Enishi started.

They both froze when they heard a dry cough from behind them, and they both slowly turned to look around. Kenshin's body was still, and Kaoru had started to think that she had imagined it, when Kenshin started coughing again. Kaoru rushed to his side, her eyes anxiously searching his face. Then, slowly, Kenshin opened his eyes.

'Kenshin...' she whispered. Without saying a word, Kenshin started to sit up, and Kaoru helped him up. She reached out and touched his face, her eyes gleaming with emotion. 'Kenshin...is it really you? Are you really the Kenshin I know?'

Kenshin continued to remain silent, and then, suddenly, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears sprung to Kaoru's eyes again, and she felt herself gripping the fabric on the back of his t-shirt. 'Yeah, Kaoru, it's really me,' he breathed into her hair. 'I'm back.'

Kaoru pulled away a bit and looked up into his face. 'And Battousai?' she asked, almost uncertainly. 'Is he...gone?'

Kenshin didn't say anything for a moment, and then he landed a quick kiss on her lips. 'Yes, Kaoru...he's definitely gone,' he assured her, before pulling her into his arms again.

-

When Kenshin had told her that there was something he had to do, and he'd be grateful if he waited at Sano's place, Kaoru had obliged without any single question, but now, an hour later, she was starting to get rather anxious; what was so important that Kenshin had to go and deal with it now? However, on the outside, she was smiling. She smiled at Kenji, who was sitting in front of the TV screen, watching cartoons. She wanted to hug him and tell him, "Daddy's back!!", but she just contented himself by smiling at him. She looked up as Megumi placed a tray of juice and cookies on the coffee table in front of her.

'Kenji, sweetheart, come have a cookie!' she called to him, as she sat down next to Kaoru.

'Yay!!!' Kenji exclaimed, getting up to his feet and hurrying to her. He happily munched at a cookie and took a sip out of his orange juice, and at a glance from his mother, he turns and grins at Megumi. 'Thank you!'

Megumi beamed at him. 'You're welcome! Have another one,' she told him. She turned to Kaoru, and studied her closely for a few minutes. Kaoru smiled nervously. 'You look different.'

Kaoru blinked. 'Er...different?' she repeated, confused. 'How?'

'When you dropped Kenji off a few hours ago; you looked really tense and troubled...and worried,' Megumi said, and took a sip out of her glass before smiling at her. 'But now...you look really happy!! You look like something really heavy has been taken off your shoulders! Am I allowed to know what is it that you and Kenshin did in these few hours?' She gave her a knowing smile, and Kaoru shoved her. 'What? What is it, then?'

Kaoru picked up a cookie. 'Let's just say...something really good happened,' she said softly, and sank her teeth in the cookie. Megumi smiled knowingly again and she nearly choked on her bite. 'It's not like that, dammit!! Jeez! No wonder they call you a fox!'

-

'One last kill.'

Enishi looked in horror as Battousai advanced on him, sword raised. He took a few steps back, and when he bumped into the wall, he realized there was no more room to move. He looked around frantically for anything which might be a good weapon against Battousai, but there was none. Instead, he started to look imploringly at him. 'Battousai...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry,' he said, his voice shaking. 'I don't know what went wrong...I swear I did the spell properly!! Battousai!! I didn't mean...I swear I didn't mean to...!!'

Battousai's eyes were a reddish-yellow hue. He shot Enishi a death glare. 'I warned you, Yukishiro...I warned you about what would happen to you if you messed things up, didn't I?' he rasped, and Enishi managed a small nod. 'And yet, you still dared and messed things up? Do you take me that lightly, Yukishiro?'

'_Iie_!!' Enishi cried out in fright, sliding down to the floor. 'I do not take you lightly, Battousai!! I don't know what went wrong! I swear I don't!!'

'_Damare-yo!!!_' Battousai snapped. He raised his sword above his head and rushed at Enishi. 'Today you die!!'

_'Battousai!' _

Battousai gasped, and staggered to a stop. It looked like he had stepped into some kind of memory, and Enishi was no where to be seen. He stared, mesmerized, at the scene which had replaced him. He was back at his house in Japan. He looked around and saw a younger version of him tending to the garden...and then there was Tomoe, standing a few feet away from him in the shadows of her umbrella. Then, as he watched, she opened her mouth and called his name again. Battousai had forgotten how much he loved hearing her say his name...and it filled his heart with contentment.

The younger version was speaking, too, even if it were only in noises. _'Mmm?_' he said.

Tomoe stepped up close to him. _'Battousai, why do you kill people?' _she asked him softly.

The younger Battousai didn't say anything for a moment, and continued to pull out the weeds from the soil, although he did it a bit more roughly now. '_I only do what I'm asked to do,'_ he finally answered.

'_Do you enjoy it?_' she asked.

Even Battousai was waiting to hear what his answer was going to be. Does he really enjoy killing? Is he really that cold-blooded murderer every one feared and hated?

_'Aa,' _

'No!'

'_Battousai! Naze...?' _

Battousai blinked. He was in an entirely different place now, and as he looked more closely, he realized he was in the bedroom. He turned around and saw that Tomoe was looking straight at him. He scrambled away a bit.

Tomoe giggled. '_Baka_, _why are you running away?' _she asked.

Battousai was confused. 'You...you can see me?' he asked uncertainly. 'Are you really...talking to me? _Honto_?'

_'Of course I can see you!!' _she said, laughing. _'Battousai...daijoubou desu-ka?' _

'Yeah, yeah...I'm okay,' he said, feeling a bit dazed. He froze and stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time, then he reached forward and pulled her into his arms. 'Oh, God...Tomoe! Tomoe, it's really you...oh, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' He pulled away and cupped her surprised face between his hands. 'Tomoe...it's really you...'

'_Battousai...what's wrong with you? You're acting so strangely today,' _she said, puzzled.

Battousai smiled, and he kissed her...a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Tomoe's face was tinged with pink. 'I love you,' he whispered, letting his fingers trace the delicate features of her face. 'Tomoe..._ai shiteru.' _

Tomoe smiled and removed his hands from her face. '_I love you, too_,' she whispered. '_But if you love me...you'll tell me why you go and kill people...naze?' _

Battousai sat back. He stared down at his hand...his blood-stained hands. He was ashamed. He knew that Tomoe was watching him, but he didn't dare look up at her. What should he tell her? How should he explain his dirty work to her? No matter what he told her, it wouldn't justify his acts.

_'Naze?'_ she asked again.

_'Shi...shiri-masen,' _he whispered. '_Shiri-masen..._Tomoe, _gomen...gomen-nasai...watashi...watashi...' _

Tomoe reached out and pulled him into his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, and for the first time in ages...he cried. Tomoe smiled and smoothed his hair. _'Wakatta,' _she whispered. She rested his head on her lap. _'Demo...Battousai, you don't have to kill those who cross your path...do you know who always has the upper hand?' _

'_Iie...dare?' _he asked, looking up at her.

'_The one who forgives always has the upper hand,' _she told him. '_The power to kill doesn't always mean that you have the upper hand. That who forgives has greater power than that who kills...so, Battousai...what I'm asking you to do is...forgive...ne, Bat-tou-sai?' _She smiled down at him.

_'Battousai!'_

Battousai felt himself stumbling forward to the ground, as Tomoe vanished. He looked around frantically for her, but she was no where to be seen. Instead, he found himself looking at Kenshin. Battousai recoiled a bit, but Kenshin just smiled and extended a hand forward.

'_Don't be afraid...Battousai, I won't hurt you; I promise,' _he told him.

'But...you're dead!! When Enishi performed his spell, you died! You're not anywhere in your body now!' Battousai declared. 'How...?'

'_Battousai...take care of Kaoru and Kenji, okay?' _he said. '_They're the family you've always wanted so...take good care of them.' _

'_Chotto matte!! _Kenshin!' Battousai shouted, but Kenshin had faded away, and he found himself back in the room with Enishi, holding the sword over his head; it seemed as if not a second had passed. Enishi looked fearfully up at him. '_Anata_...'

'No, Battousai...please don't...' Enishi begged.

Battousai closed his eyes and let his sword drop to the floor with a clatter. He turned on his heels and walked towards the sliding paper door. 'You...have your aunt to thank for your life,' he told him. 'And don't let me set eyes on you again...because if I do, I'm not going to let you off with just a warning.'

He left the house, and went to his car. He climbed inside, started the engine and drove off without even a backward glance. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, his mind replaying the memories he had been through, and he gripped the stirring wheels tightly. He pulled in front of the building in which Sano resided, and stayed in the car for a few moments, tossing things around in his mind, before climbing out. He headed for the elevator, took a deep breath and got in. He took it to the fifth floor and staggered out. He made straight towards the door and knocked. He waited for a few moments before Megumi finally opened the door.

'Kenshin, where...' she started, but he passed right by her without a second glance. 'Hey! At least say hi!'

'Hi,' he said in a flat tone. He went for the living room and threw the door open. Kaoru was sitting there with Kenji, and they both looked up at him. Battousai felt his face automatically relaxing into a smile. 'Hey...'

'Daddy!!' Kenji exclaimed. He jumped off the couch and hurried over to him. Battousai held his arms open for him and picked Kenji up and lifted him into the air. Kenji laughed. 'Where'd you go, dad? Did you bring me something?'

'No, but I'm about to go and take you somewhere...how does ice-cream sound to you?' he asked him, smiling.

Kenji stared at him, wide-eyes. 'Really?' he demanded, and Battousai nodded. 'Yay!!'

Battousai put him down. 'Now...could you run along to Megumi so I could have a word with your mother?' he asked him.

Kenji scowled. 'You'll make her cry; you'll make mom cry,' he protested. 'That's what happens when you ask me to go away so you could talk to her.'

Battousai paused for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. He ruffled the kid's hair. 'Don't worry, Kenji...this time I won't make her cry,' he assured him, but Kenji continued to look doubtfully at him. 'I promise.' Kenji nodded and left the room, then Battousai straightened up and looked at Kaoru. 'Kaoru...'

Kaoru looked back, totally straight-faced, at him. 'Did you do what you had to do?' she asked quietly.

'Huh? Oh, yeah...yeah, I did,' he answered. He held his arms open for her. 'Doesn't your husband deserve at least a hug?'

Kaoru smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. She hurried towards him and flung her arms around his neck. 'Kenshin! Oh, God! I've missed you so much!!' she choked, burying her face in his chest. 'Don't you ever go touching any sword again, alright? Don't you ever go do that and leave me again, you understand?'

Battousai kissed the top of her head. _I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I can't tell you...I can't tell you that I'm really not Kenshin; the truth would be just too hard on you. _'Don't worry, I won't,' he whispered. _I promised I'd take care of you...and I will. No more swords, no more killing...I promise. _

-

**Japanese Words and their translations:**

**Gomen-nasai: **I'm sorry (polite).

**Iie: **No.

**Damare-yo: **Shut up

**Aa: **Yes (informal).

**Naze: **Why?

**Baka: **Stupid.

**Honto: **Really.

**Daijoubou desu-ka: **Are you alright?

**Ai shiteru: **I love you. (passionate)

**Shiri-masen: **I don't know.

**Watashi: **I.

**Wakatta: **I understand.

**Demo: **But.

**Dare: **Why?

**...ne: **meaning, "Am I right?"

**Chotto matte: **Wait a moment.

**Anata: **You.

**-**

**A/N: I'm finished!!! I finally finished it!!! Well...what did you think? I gave you a bit of a shock there at the end, didn't I? See, I didn't want a normal ending, so...but this way Battousai gets the family he always wanted!! I know it's rather sad, but...it was nice just the same, ne? Well, anyway, if you liked it, then could you please review? I'll be back soon enough with another story!! Ja ne!**

**Ooh, and before I go, I would like to thank...**

**Bleeding plead, Galaxyangel, Royal blueKitsune, Vathara, erica6060, Valaroma, unicornfan, Reignashii, Sims are awsome, ayumi-dono, Tsubasa-chan02, wh00t, cherryblossomsx, almira, The Mystic Firefly, gabyhyatt, Snow Lepord, tkdl, Adelaide MacGregor, Theblackdemoness, are-en1, Shintachi, kodoma kikilala, skenshingumi, chakitattyla2h8, Kenshinlover, Deal-with-it, Hawk-EVB, Aldailyn, Shimmering Tear, Ken, Blinded, aznmoonstargurl, TheFunkyRaccoon, haruko sohma, SnowLeopard7, Iris Night, GranolaBar, Crystal Winds, krazyANIMEchick, kesha, Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction, sakuya-kaleido, Sapphire Lupe, Anime Girl, Kaoru4, forever angel, alaine, happyloveygirl, antica, crazy fanfic lover, inuwolf04, JovianShe-Wolf, rklover, ida, miyumi-dono, nilnil. Rurouni, Aya45, Jupiter's Light, Indygodusk, sapphireracoongirl, Hitokiri Musei, Kaori-angel, akanetendo1234, charming dreams, Its My Time 2 Shine, en route, Valinor's Twilight, Jomai, Hitokiri Jinchuu, RKaddict001, Leighbriel-Misokita, Sachichan16, Koukishin, Desanity Rin, GirlWaterShaman, Animebdoll, a rose by any other name71591, Shadow Shunoichi, Kendakawaii00, YamiYugi 342. Tenken's Smile, Mikki G, brenu, demonz8000, Fatcat648, Onhiro, Fishee, rem, Jomai, ZeldaFitz, Wandering Hitokiri, Meet.A.L.E.X., Y.Ling**

**...for reading and reviewing my story!! Thank you so much!!!**

- S. N. B.


End file.
